


A Player's Life

by Legna



Series: Following Liam Payne's Life [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Assault, Breathplay, Cheating, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Fluff, Infidelity, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Violence, Misogyny, Oral Sex, Rape, Riding, Shower Sex, Somnophilia, Top!Liam, alcohol use, bottom!Louis, bottom!Niall, dom!liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 33,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legna/pseuds/Legna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's living the good life: fucking whoever he want, drinking, smoking, partying while maintaining a successful career and squeaky clean reputation...</p><p>Until he meet some people who will be the downfalls of his comfortable life</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gettin it on the Low

**Author's Note:**

> Just writing this for me...
> 
> At random, I write what's on my mind
> 
> Liam is a really rude asshole....don't read if you can't stand a couple of people being mistreated

A bright ray of sunlight awoke Liam, causing him to turn over so he can avoid the the light blaring straight into his face. He needs his sleep. He almost scared himself, seeing a naked person right next to him in bed but then remembered that he had invited a good looking guy with feminine curves and the prettiest face, to his pad so he calmed down and instinctly puts his hand on his dick. He doesn't know if he want to have sex; he's not used to morning sex unless it's going in endless rounds. For now, he just wants to be alone.

"Hey...man, get up." He shook the other guy to awake, but he didn't bulge. He just pushes Liam's hand away. "I'm sleeping....no." 

That's all it took for Liam to be utterly annoyed. He moved closer to him, nudging his dick between the pretty guy's smooth butt cheeks. Prepared or not, he will fuck him awake.

"If you don't get the fuck up, I'm gonna shove my dick so far up your ass and fuck you.....dry."

Pretty guy still didn't bulge. He just muttered, "Yeah, right." 

And Liam thought, well he asked for it. He used his left arm to completely hold down pretty guy then uses his available hand to spread open his cheeks, pushing his dick in his ass.

"AHH fuck! Fuck! You fucking bastard!" Pretty guy screamed but Liam didn't give a single fuck. The dryness sucked but the tightness was the only pro of this particular fucking. And pretty boy's bum? Absolutely amazing and plump, the way it smacks against Liam and jiggles back and forth? Liam doesn't mind the dryness at all.

He pretty much blocked out the protests pretty guy was giving. His thrusts remains at a high speed, watching himself fuck in and out and can hear dragging sounds due to the dryness. 

"You know you like daddy's cock.....daddy's cock is good for you, morning, noon and night, babe..." 

Liam manages to get pretty guy laying on his stomach and Liam hovers over him, his dick still inside. He pushes pretty guy's face in the pillow so that he won't see his face. He don't care about seeing it at this point, he's just focused on punishing pretty guy.

He plays with the rhythm of his thrusts, enjoying the ass too much.

Pretty guy must have felt it, moaning loudly for the first time of the morning, when Liam quickly did one slam up his ass, and his ass cheeks did a loud smack.

Liam did it again, twice, then three the next. 

Four more smacks and the skin is reddening. 

"Liam....stop. Please...just stop." Pretty guy whined but Liam could have swore that the guy under him was enjoying the fucking that he's getting, judging by the moans that came out of his mouth.

"Hold on..." He continues to fuck inside at his normal rate, feeling his release coming any minute. 

"Don't come in meee....don't.." 

But Liam didn't pay attention to that, spurting his load inside, sweating on top of pretty guy. "That was good....god. Your bum is just great." He finally pulled out, and climbed out of bed to retrieve some tissue to wipe off the cum. 

"You fucking bastard. How fucking dare you....I didn't want to fuck yet and you just....how do you even..." Pretty guy couldn't finish his sentence, feeling shocked and humiliated and violated but Liam sat back in his bed and gave a shrug.

"I told you to get out....you didn't so I fucked you." 

"That doesn't mean-"

"Don't act like you hated it, pretty boy. You're gonna leave now or what?" Liam turned on his television and a porno comes up on the large monitor; two men coming at the same time on a woman's face.

"Yes, I will leave as a matter of fact. I don't wanna see you again and my name is fucking Louis." Louis spat out, putting his clothes and keeping an angry expression on his face.

"Nice to meet you, fucking Louis. Now, get the fuck out, why don't cha..." 

Louis has never been more offended and felt so disrespected, staring in awe at Liam, who is slowly jerking himself off to the ranchy porn and just being so careless. He didn't know what to say or do. He felt low so he just left, slamming the apartment door behind him. 

"Fucking asshole. I hope he dies." He whispered as he walked to the nearest bus stop.

****

"Hello, Mr. Payne. How was your morning?" Liam's new assistant asked with a smile and her beautiful cleavage are on view as Liam can see as he walks up to her. Forty double Ds; Liam wonders how they look bouncing up and down. 

"My morning was great. Thanks, Nicki."

"Uh, sir. It's Vicki."

Liam's eyes went from her boobs to her face. Oh, it's actually a nice face. "Well, you're new and all. I'm so sorry. Did you do the files from last night?"

"Yes, Mr. Payne. All organized, by alphabetical order." Vicki seemed proud of herself, grinning widely and Liam has notice her little dimple on her left cheek. 

"Good, good. Thank you. Vicki, you seem so nice and cheerful. I'm glad to have you as one of my employees. You make good contributions so far." Liam shared, putting off his best charming smile.

"Why, thank you sir. I'm flattered and proud to work for you." She straightened out her back, poking her boobs out a bit more. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Liam couldn't help smiling, ideas are coming to his sinful head and he would love to share them with this busty, blonde assistant of his.

"Sure, yeah....follow me."

****

"OH! Oh god! Oh god! Right there...oh fuck, yes! Mr. Payne! Oh!" 

Liam is too mesmerized by the perfectly, round tits with erect, light pink nipples dancing up and down. Just like he predicted, they have a wonderful bounce. He kept his shoes, shirt, and jacket on and his pants are around his ankles as he lies back on the table, letting the little blonde whore rides up and down on his dick. 

"Fuck, Mr. Payne.....your dick is so good...god.." Vicki's face is flushed and red, light sweat dripping down her neck and on her chest. Her body is excellent, with such a slim waist and round hips. Liam could fuck her all day or just stare at her body.

"Call me liam, babe....you're gonna come for me? Can you come for daddy?" 

Vicki's eyes rolled back, probably because the daddy thing and she immediately creamed on his Liam's dick, juices leaking on his pubes and some down her thighs. She sighs in contentment, enjoying the sensitivity as Liam fuck up inside her, trying to get his load off. As soon as he felt it coming, he pulled out and shot on his stomach. There's no way in hell that he's going to get a bitch pregnant.

He finished coming, letting go of his soft dick and stares at Vicki. Vicki stared back, unaware of what to do or to say. She just looked dumb to him, sitting on top of him with a dumb expression on her face. It must be a blonde thing, he thought.

"I think you were supposed to clean me off." He finally said and Vicki gets it, bending her head down and dips her pink tongue in Liam's small pool of come. She licked from down to up, scooping every drop and swallowing down. 

"So...I'm not going to be fired, right?"

"No, of course not. You were great. Why would I fire you?"

"We had sex. I mean, we did something inappropriate and I don't know...wouldn't it be awkward?"

"No...we'll be fine." Liam pushed Vicki off of him, pulling his pants and fixing himself while looking in the mirror of the storage room. "Trust me, babe. But..."

Liam opens the door, not leaving just yet. "The only way you will get fired is if you tell anyone. You don't wanna be a broke hoe, now do you? No job so you gotta suck extra dicks to pay the rent."

Vicki stayed quiet, not even daring to defend herself. She wants to but she can't. She fucked her boss. "No, I won't tell."

"Alright. Get to work. I have Mr. Clyde and Mr. Green coming in this evening. Prepare the conference room. And I want chinese food. No MSG, no eggs and no spice."

And Liam left the storage room, all smiles and greetings to his other fellow employees and co-workers. They returned Hellos and smiles back, to the nice, successful guy with such a clean rep.


	2. Business Man

"You see.....it's better and much more beneficial to expand. Instead of cutting everyone off, we can create expansion to our chain of business, so that way...we create more jobs, the sales of our products can increase and our company will be thriving. It's all about expand, expand, expand.....going nationwide and our sign's at every corner to indicate advertisement of course....but we can really pave the way by adding more locations."

Liam walked around in the conference room, full of masculine confidence and his voice's loud, clear and strong and authoritive. He knows what he's doing. He's being smart, being impressive towards his associates, knowing just the right words to say and to explain his plans for his company and he's secretly making his female employees wet. The way that they look at him, as if he were a king directing his kingdom or a president running a country but in reality, he owns and runs a multi-million company selling exclusive and versatile jewelry. He also invests in a few projects, just to add more money in his bank account. 

He continues, "Last month, we did a experimental test, if anyone remembers....the results were in a way, consistent and lacking of improvement. In layman's terms, it didn't go well. We cut off some people and products wasn't selling much. It was getting to the point of becoming chaotic and we don't want that. We want to thrive so ..." He stops speaking in order to get everyone's eyes on him. 

"So we expand." He's done speaking and everyone agrees and claps for him and he feels like he's top of the world.

The meeting's over and some people are leaving except Mr. Green and Mr. Clyde. They stayed to praise him and to get his contact information. Liam noticed another guy staying in the room but he was quiet, clearly waiting for Clyde and Green to leave.

"Can I help you?" Liam asked as soon as the old men left. The quiet guy walks closer to Liam, smiling and standing a bit shorter than Liam. 

"Yes, I'm Niall, one of your new assistants." His voice's thick of Irish and huskiness. 

Liam got confused because he thought Vicki is the only new assistant. "New? I don't understand. What happened with Vicki?"

"Oh, she's still here. Don't you remember? You requested at least two assistants. For some reason, you wanted them to be blonde." 

And Liam remembers, now. Then he felt a bit embarrassed, by even requesting that in the first place. He has a little fetish for blondes but it doesn't mean he should bring it into work. He can see Niall's hair is freshly dyed so he's obviously not a natural blonde. It doesn't matter; he's still a good looking guy, with a slimmer build and blue eyes.

"Well, pleased to meet you, Niall. I hope you like it here." Liam shook Niall's hand, to make him feel welcome and comfortable.

"I'm sorry for coming in a day late. I had some issues with human resources and they was giving me wrong directions and that was an excellent presentation by the way. You're good at that. I love the jewelry, especially the diamond watch with black diamonds? Incredible. I'm really excited to be here and I'll do whatever I can and-"

Liam became irritated by Niall's rambling so he cut him off.

"Niall, niall...I get it, thanks. I know you're nervous...it's your first day. You don't have to do anything really. Just get comfortable. Get to know everyone and get familiar with the building....okay?"

Niall nodded as though he understood, shutting up but kept a smile on his face. Liam likes his bubbly demeanor.

Before Liam left Niall alone, he had to ask. "You're not a natural blonde, are you?"

A blush appears on Niall's face. There's no point of lying. "No, I'm not. You requested it and I really wanted this job so I dyed it."

"That's putting in effort to what you want......I like that." Liam gave him a wink and exits from the open space hallway to an elevator. The few people who were in the elevator cleared out for him, leaving the boss alone in his own elevator. 

Niall didn't mean to but he stared at the man leaving, biting his lips when the elevator doors closed. "God....he's something." So charming and manly, he think. He tried to tell himself it wasn't creepy that he silently sniffed Mr. Payne and he smell wonderful, of sweet musk and after shave. "He is something...ugh." he muttered again.

****

It's another good night; Liam's having fun and partying with his boys, Andy and Marius. They have their own things going on as well; Andy running a designer clothing store and Marius co-owning a record label. They all get together, twice or three times a week, at the same club, Lucky Sam's, which is an exclusive and popular club in the posh part of New York. The usual would go on, they meet up, order drinks, dance with girls; sometimes Liam would dance with a guy, it depends on his mood; if he want to cover in beautiful breasts and a fat pussy or the feel of a man, a twink mostly, enduring the tighter ass and taste of a cock.

He met Louis last night; Louis gave the flirty eyes and smile first, giving compliments and feeling on Liam's biceps...he wanted some. So Liam gave in, inviting the smaller man to his home and fucked him three times in the night. Then this morning as well.

"Liam, liam....hey...redhead is checking you out." Andy threw his arm around Liam's shoulder, stumbling a bit and his breath reeks of vodka. Liam looked to where Andy was pointing and there lies a sexy siren like woman with the widest hips he has ever seen. Her body resembles Marilyn Monroe and it turned Liam on. Then he noticed her blue eyes, visible regardless of how dim it is in the club.

"Go, go! She want ya, man!" Andy pushed Liam toward the direction of the redheaded woman. He hesitates at first; Marius helped encourage him so Liam sighed, fixing his suit jacket and walked to her. He could hear Andy shouting out to him, "Let us know if she's a freak in the sheets!"

Liam admits that he was hoping to take home another man. He already had his taste of pussy from Vicki.

He leaned in near her ear with his hand on her back. "Hey....you look really beautiful tonight."

She smiled, feeling flattered. "So is every other girl in here." Her voice is silky and mature. Liam can see that she's older and wiser. 

"True....all women in here are beautiful but you? You stand out. Can I get you a drink?"

"Sure. Are you going to serve it to me at your place?" Redhead placed her hands on Liam's shoulders, caressing from his neck down to his chest. And a smile spreads on Liam's face as if he's a kid going to the toy store.

****

Just as Niall were about to leave the 22nd floor of the building, a blonde busty woman stopped him from going into the elevator. "Hey you kid. Aren't you the other assistant?"

Niall stopped walking and faced her. "Yeah, I am. What's going on?" He's nervous now, hoping that there isn't a big or bad issue. He just got this job.

"I'm so tired and I have a family emergency. Would you mind dropping off these reports and the dry cleaning clothes to Mr. Payne?" She shoved a stack of folders and two suits covered in a giant, black bag to Niall, who almost dropped his own things but he managed to hold everything. "Wait, I don't know where he live. Why do I have to do this?"

"Are you kidding me? You work for him! That's why! And I'll write down the address. Seriously, kid, if you don't want to do shit like this, you shouldn't have applied for this job." She sighed, getting a pen and paper from her desk, wrote the address and tucked the paper in Niall's pants' pocket. 

"Good luck, I have to go. You have to clean and close up." Vicki left in a hurry, grabbing her purse and coat. And Niall is already annoyed by the woman but he doesn't mind doing the errands. At least he might get to see Mr. Payne again.

****

Liam wishes the maximum speed limit were a little more higher than it is. Because he honestly can't wait to get home and fuck Redhead. He squirms in his seat, trying to adjust his arms and his position, considering the fact that she's sucking him off while he's driving. 

"Nice, fat cock...mmm." She moaned out, keeping her hands behind her back and bobs her head up and down. She's giving a fucking blowjob...hands free and Liam's in heaven. 

"Can you take me deeper, babe?" He asked, moving his hips up to nudge the back of her throat and she didn't choke. She took him deeper, opening up her throat and not caring about the strings of saliva falling out of her mouth.

This goes until he pulls up to his apartment complex and he parks his Audi in a specific parking spot. "Alright, babe...come on." He zipped his pants up, to avoid looking sloppy and they gets out of the car. Liam stopped in his tracks when he sees a blond haired guy struggling to get the apartment door open while carrying a stack of folders, a giant bag and another smaller bag. It looks like Niall but he isn't sure so he walks closer.

"Niall?" 

And the blond haired guy turned around, embarrassed and feeling awkward. "Yes, Mr. Payne. I'm sorry. I wasn't sure how to do this. Vicki was supposed to do this..like I don't know. I'm sorry." Niall tried his hardest not to drop everything.

"Who the hell is this?" Redhead asked, smirking down at Niall and crosses her arms. Niall felt insecure.

"This is my assistant." Liam answered, looking back and forth from the two of them. "And yeah, Vicki was supposed to do this. She has a key and everything."

Niall wanted to kill Vicki. And he is actually surprised that Liam Payne would trust new people with a key to his home. "Damn it...well, I have your stuff. Can we just?" Niall asks awkwardly because he can see that redhead is one of those guests, being invited to Mr. Payne's home. Or maybe it's his girlfriend, he thought. He shouldn't assume anything. But so far, he just want to get out of this situation very quickly.

"Sure, sure. Yeah." Liam opens the door for Niall then closed the door, leaving both him and redhead outside of the apartment building. Niall noticed and stays where he is for further confirmation.

"Look, um....maybe we should take a rain check. I have something to discuss with my assistant. You know? Business and all." Liam pretends that he wasn't about to get a piece of ass just minutes ago, constantly rubbing his fingers on his nose and not looking at Redhead directly. It's his way of getting out of a situation. 

"Excuse me? I..." She kept her voice down to a whisper. "I blew you and you...we was suppose to, you know, have a drink...a drink?" She tries to be seductive, playing with his tie and rubbing her small hands on his chest but Liam isn't buying it.

"We can't have a drink anymore. Sorry, babe." Liam gave a pity look to her, removing her hands away from him.

"Well, how the fuck am I supposed to get home?!" She couldn't keep her voice down anymore, being angered and annoyed but mostly horny. Niall heard the shouting, feeling sorry for the woman. 

Liam pats down his suit, looking at his rolex for the time then proceeds to enter his apartment complex. 

"You're a grown woman. You can figure it out." He says and slams the glass door behind him.


	3. I Just Need To Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh niam hey hey

Niall walked into Liam's apartment, expecting it to be a huge, extravagant place but it wasn't. It appears as homely and humble with only a few expensive looking vases and paintings on the wall. It is huge indeed but not too gaudy. Liam being the man that he is, Niall didn't expect it at all.

"Beautiful." Niall lets that word slip out and he wanted to cover his mouth but he couldn't, still holding the items. "Sorry...your place is nice, that's all."

"Thanks, Niall. You can put the dry cleaning in that closet right there." He pointed at a brown door. "And I'll take these reports. Thank you." Liam grasps the folders out of Niall's hands, walking into his bright, white kitchen. Niall drops his own bag onto the floor and puts the heavy giant bag in the closet, pushing the other coats further aside for room. 

Liam comes back from the kitchen with a medium sized wooden box, opening it and presenting strong smelling and thick cigars. "Cuban?" He took one out, handing it to Niall. Niall wanted to deny the offer but he didn't, being overwhelmed by the power and class of this man; and even though he doesn't smoke, there isn't a way in hell he would turn down a cigar from Liam Payne.

"Thank you." He takes the cigar from Liam, sniffing the cuban leaves and chemicals stuffed inside the hardened roll. It's really intense and smells quite good and oaky. He might change his mind about smoking.

Liam takes one too, getting a lighter. He flicks it on, holding the tiny fire up to the end of the cigar for Niall, so it can get properly smoked through. Niall inhaled and take a puff, feeling the oaky and warm burn in his throat and mouth. He can't explain it, but he feels important. Damn cigars can play tricks on anyone.

Liam lits up his cigar, inhaling a puff as well, holding it in for only a few seconds then blew it out. He sat down on his couch and gestured for Niall to sit as well. They both sat in silence, smoking the cigar away, flicking the ashes in a glass ashtray on the coffee table.

"I don't get it." Niall spoke up, only to speak his mind. 

"Don't get what?" Liam expected this; for Niall to say something out of curiosity. 

Niall puts his cigar down, not wanting to smoke anymore. "I don't get why you are being nice to me. And you turned down that woman. It was obvious that you and her had something going on and all I needed to do was to do my job....which was dropping your things off and leaving. But you're being so nice, telling me that I don't have to do anything on my first day and then giving me a cigar and just....I'm rambling."

Liam inhaled another puff, sighing and rubbing his forehead. "Yep, you sure as hell talk a lot."

"And again, I'm sorry but I just need to know." Niall plays with his fingers, with no expectations of a clear answer from his boss. He know that he is probably going to get fired from questioning the generosity of Mr. Payne.

"I like you." Liam shrugged, inhaling another hit from the cigar. "So, you're good? Any more questions?"

Niall shook his head side to side. "I'm good. No." He picked up the cigar, inhaling a few more puffs before leaving Mr. Payne's apartment. He's unsure of how to feel; he just knows that his boss likes him. It shouldn't seem that important because his boss likes everyone. So why would Niall be special?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short


	4. It Must Be A Business Thing

There was a high expectation of getting laid last night but nothing happened, due to some things being at the right place at the wrong time. Goddamn Niall...but Liam doesn't mind. He woke up the next morning, still lying in his king sized bed, slowly jerking himself off at the lesbian porno playing on his T.V. He bit his bottom lip, pressing his thumb and fingers on the tip and underside, almost squeezing to get that feel but it's not the same. Even looking at the two skinny, brunettes doing a sixty-nine, moaning as loud as they could; for some reason, he couldn't bust his load so he got up and made his coffee.

Since it's Saturday, Liam could decide whether he want to go to work or not. It's not a requirement to go. He could, just to check and monitor how his company is holding up. He sat at his breakfast bar, picking at pros and cons then finally made the decision.

****

"Good afternoon, Mr. Payne." Vicki greeted as Liam passed her on the way to his office. Her cleavage is out more than it was yesterday and she's doing it on purpose, wearing a tighter skirt and red stilettos.

Liam don't care much about her anymore. "Hello, Vicki." Before he could step inside his office, Vicki grabbed his arm to get his attention.

"I was wondering if I could use your help with the machine in storage room." She licks her lips, slightly squinting her eyes to send a subliminal message which is, she want to fuck again.

"Have maintenance look at it." Then Liam walked inside his office.

That didn't stop Vicki. She knocked on the door three times before entering then closing it behind her. "Mr. Payne....Liam..I have a little confession to make."

Liam turned on his desktop computer, also flipping pages of the reports he received last night. He's not daring to look at her. "Which is?" He still asked, being passive aggressive.

Vicki unbuttons her blouse, revealing a black laced bra and her breasts popping out even more. "I've been craving a little something....since yesterday." Liam still didn't notice her open blouse and heavy cleavage on view. "If you get my drift." She walked over to his desk, placing her hand on the folder and closing it so Liam can pay attention to her. 

"Did Clyde and Green say anything?" Liam asks, totally unaffected by Vicki's attempted manipulation. 

"What? Who?"

Liam sighs, shaking his head in annoyance then stares at Vicki. "You're this close to being fired, Vicki."

"Why?! Because I want to have sex?" She puts her hands on her hips, being on the verge of tears coming out of her eyes.

Liam thinks, he cannot believe this bitch and she must be plain dumb. "No, it's not about that. It's about the motherfucking fact that you forgot who my clients were! Get the hell out of my office and send Niall in. You're suspended for today.......fuckin' whore."

Vicki did end up crying, buttoning up her blouse and leaving his office to break down in the women' restroom. After a few minutes, she announced to Niall that he is needed from Liam then she left with her things.

A knock sounded on the door and Liam quietly prayed that it isn't Vicki again. "Come in!" 

"Mr. Payne?" A familiar Irish voice had asked, with a sneak peek of blonde hair behind the door. Liam found Niall's shyness to be so cute; he got up from his chair to bring Niall in.

"Come on....come in." He flashed a big smile, pulling Niall closer for a hug. Niall took this as an opportunity to sniff him more than he did yesterday. Liam still smells the same, but much more sweeter yet manly.

"How are you feeling about everything so far?"

Niall stutters, unsure of his feelings. "Uh, um..I like everything. People are nice here...well, they're busy and don't say much. Uhh, Mr. Payne, is Vicki okay? Her eyes were red and she was sniffing a lot so..." Liam thought Niall couldn't get any cuter, showing genuine concern for a slut.

"She said something about allergies or a cold...I'm not sure but she'll be fine." Liam smiles reassuringly and with innocence; Niall could never catch on with his lies. 

"Oh that explains it then. Is there anything I can do for you?" Niall stood awkwardly, the sense of tension and horniness creeping up on him. Liam is a few inches away from his face. He's so close that he could kiss him. 

"You can call Kohl's company and arrange a meeting so I can put my products in their stores." Liam looks up and down at Niall's frame and style, he didn't look so bad. "Also, you should find a nice, casual attire or something for tonight." 

Niall had plans for tonight; going out and drinking with his brother. He would feel like a jerk to cancel on his bro just for his boss. "What happens tonight?" He only asks to see if it's worth it.

"Tonight, you're hanging out with me." Liam winks at Niall, going over to his desk to answer his cell phone which is ringing.

That damn wink made Niall's knees buckles and he's considering canceling on his brother.

****

Liam gave Niall the instructions to pack a possible overnight bag but he doesn't have to and a special car will be waiting for Niall at 8:30pm. Niall doesn't know where the hell he's going for him to pack an overnight bag. His fingers are shaking, packing up his toothbrush, extra boxers and deodorant. He's feeling the urge to throw up so he took short breaths to calm himself down. "You're just working for your boss. It must be.....it must be a business thing."

****

Niall shivers from the breezes of the bitter cold, waiting for the "special car". He came outside fifteen minutes early, just in case if the car comes early. He like to be prepared despite the fact that he could get frostbite.

Five minutes, he can finally understand what Liam meant by "special car". A jet black limousine pulls up in front of his house and now he feels special. It shouldn't make him feel this way but he do. The logical part of him was saying, When you deal with a luxurious person, you deal with the luxurious things. And Liam is quite luxurious. It's almost an understatement when Niall got inside the limo, viewing chilled champagne, a box of fresh cigars and mini chocolate desserts served on a settled silver platter. Then there sat Mr. Payne, observing Niall as Niall is observing everything in the limo. 

"Ready? Got everything packed?" Liam asked, opening a bottle of Moet and pouring it into two glasses. He hands a glass to Niall, who happily accepts it in awe and appreciation.

"Yes, I do. Thanks." He takes a sip of the pink champagne, loving the sweet taste of alcohol. "This is...so nice. I didn't expect this."

"Thank you, Niall. It's not a big deal to me." Liam chugs down his glass, then pours in more champagne. Niall start to wonder if his boss has a drinking problem. Or maybe Liam knows what he is doing and he doesn't want to feel like he regret it. Either way, it's messing with Niall's head. He remember the most important thing which is to know where they are destined to go.

"Mr. Payne, if I may ask, where are we leaving to?" He takes another sip after asking, just calm his nerves.

"Miami." 

"Whoa....what's in Miami?" 

Liam smiles, rubbing his beard and looking at the outside world through the window. "Good food. The seafood is spectacular. Also some warm sun and beautiful tanned, built women......" Liam pauses for a few seconds, his eyes shifts from the window to Niall, who looks so cute and beautiful at the same time; he couldn't wait to do what he want to do later. "And men."

Niall blushes deeply, finishing off the champagne in embarrassment. He's glad that he doesn't have to questions Liam's sexual orientation anymore so he won't be feel hopeless. He silently groans in disapointment anyway because Liam is his boss and it's inappropriate to even think about making a move on him. He still see this whole experience as innocent; the limo ride, the small generous gestures is nothing. It's all a business thing and there's no way that Mr. Payne would be interested in him or has anything planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about y'all but I'm so excited for next chapter


	5. Ride Me Down As We Fly In The Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexxx :)

"Aren't we supposed to go to the airport? I think your driver is lost or something." Niall didn't meant to insult. He's quite aware that if a person desires to travel into another city, the transfer can be granted by going to an actual airport. 

Liam brought his finger to his lips, indicating for Niall to be quiet then he pointed to the window so Niall look to where Liam directed him to see into. The limo takes a sharp left turn, slowing down and enters a large and open lot. The closer they get to the center, the clearer Niall can see that there's a smaller and sleek looking, white plane with a white sign stating, "L.P. Jewelry."

Goddamn it, Liam Payne got his own plane.

A private jet to be exact but Niall is impressed...and hard. Not only that they get privacy in the beautiful limousine but they also get privacy on the way to Miami.

He tries to not make it obvious, lightly rubbing his crotch and telling his dick "no, not now" but when you get hard, it's something you almost can't control when being around a guy like Liam.

The limo stops moving, parking near on the side of the jet plane and Niall gets butterflies in his stomach. Liam's driver got out of the limousine, opening the door for both the boss and the assistant. There's two guys and a woman all dressed in black, professional clothing; waiting to serve and to get where Liam want to be.

"May I take your bag, sir?" One of men asks but did it anyway without Niall answering back. He took Niall's bag, walking up the stairs to inside the plane and the second man did the same with Liam's suitcase and small bag.

"You ready to go? You don't have to." Liam bites his lips in anticipation that Niall won't change his mind. He doesn't know that Niall would feel bad, suddenly cancelling on Liam since they already made it to where they are now; Niall didn't want to appear as ungrateful.

"No, no. I still wanna come." Words couldn't explain how bubbly he felt seeing Liam smile and his small, brown eyes accenting into that cute smile of his. It's like seeing a oversized child being happy on christmas morning. Niall hopes to see more of that even if that mean doing anything for his boss.

They walks up the stairs, Niall going first and Liam's behind him. The staff of the plane is behind them and closing the cabin door.

"Holy..." The decor and structure of the plane took Niall's breath away. He has never had the privilege of being on one, a private jet specifically. He always flew in coach, dealing with sneezing and coughing passengers, crying babies and the food tasting like shit. Liam's plane is beyond the opposite of coach. The walls, if Niall would call it, and the ceiling being merged in is painted a matte gold with silver diamond shaped patterns. There's two lines of bright lights paralleling from the end of the plane to the front, and extra lights at the bottom of the eight seats. It's almost gold everywhere. The table, with snacks, desserts and a fruit platter filled out; two extra bottles of white and pink champagne chilled in a silver bucket and a bottle of bourbon whiskey and water bottles. Liam made sure that his plane is stacked with fresh goods.

"Take a seat....wanna watch a game? Or movie?" Liam turns on the monitor embedded on the wall and it comes to life with a soccer game going on the screen. Niall takes his coat off, laying it on a empty seat.

"Have a drink?" Liam doesn't care if he seem to be doing too much, he want to impress Niall if he's going to get in his pants. When it come down dealing with guys like Niall, they must be treated with tender care and sweet, little nothings before you ease in and take all they have....then ease out with the same notion.

Niall wants to fill up on snacks first then drink later so he can properly absorb the alcohol. He doesn't want to risk acting or looking as a sloppy drunk. "A game is alright, thanks." He smirks, feeling the butterflies in his stomach intensify and grabs a strawberry to eat. 

"Wow, this is sweet.....best strawberry I've ever tasted." He grabs another, dipping it in a chocolate fondue then taking a small bite of it. He hadn't realize that some of the chocolate smudged on the side of his mouth and of course, Liam notice. 

"Let me....let me get that." Liam takes his finger to Niall's face, rubbing the melted chocolate off and puts the finger in his own mouth. He smirks from seeing the other guy's reaction. Liam wants to know how far he can tease; what does it take for Niall to break?

"Good chocolate. That's worth the money." Liam sat in a seat near a window, taking out his phone and starts texting. Niall still stand where he is, near the food table and in shock. Are bosses allowed to do that? Willingly seducing their employees? That rational part of Niall's brain is so close to going out the window and he will soon act on his feelings and lust for his boss. 

"We're lifting off, Mr. Payne! May you and your associate buckle up please within the next five minutes?" The pilot has announced and both Liam and Niall immediately followed instructions, securely locking in their lap belts.

They sat in silence as they hear the engine of the jet plane roaring to life and the plane starts to move forward. After 20 seconds, the plane takes off and aerodynamics helps keep the total of five people in the air. 

Niall exhaled out a breath that he didn't know he was holding in. A bell dinged, which scared him. Liam chuckles at Niall's reaction, knowing the sign of the ding is to take off the lap belts. "It's alright....you can take the seat belt off now and walk around."

"Oh, oh...right." He unlocks the belt but stays in his seat. In his head, he had a conversation with himself, trying to pick a choice of either making the first move or letting Liam do it. He doesn't know what this trip means or what Liam want. He just want something to happen. Anything, really or a thorough explanation. He gets up from his seat, opening the bourbon and pouring it into a shot glass. He swallows the syrupy yet bitter taste morsel of liquor and he feels warmer, sitting back down across Liam.

They both locked eyes at each other as if they are conversing, just not out loud. Niall feels like he's asking questions, over and over and being too stubborn on not knowing. After a few minutes, he stop thinking of what he want to know and take in what Liam is; a sweet, generous and wealthy man of extreme prestige and probably full of love. He also visibly prints the beauty that Liam have; of sharp bone structure on his face and full lips and a groomed mustache. Whenever Liam would purses his lips or bites them, Niall notice a small dimple coming in view. It's just those little things, like his birthmark or his smile that make Liam so handsome.

Liam finally spoke up. "You know what I like to do, Niall, when I'm alone at night or can't sleep? I like to get out of bed and go out on the balcony to stare up at the stars....or just look at the city lights, which are always beautiful....always bright."

Liam didn't pay attention to the confusion written on Niall's face. "You know how many times I've done that? Just looking at the fucking world because I'm alone?"

Niall shook his head from side to side. "How many times?" He can see Liam's jaw clenching and his eyes are dead onto him, with pupils blown and glossiness occurring.

"Too many times. I don't....I don't enjoy being alone." 

Liam hopes this fucking work. Confession and soul sharing is not his thing. 

"Oh, Mr. Payne....I'm sorry." Niall crosses a little line by holding Liam's hand, squeezing with sympathy. "If only....if only I didn't work for you, I would liked to be responsible for you not being alone anymore." He crossed another line and he needs another drink. More bourbon drowning him out would do the trick.

"You can be responsible regardless...." Liam shifts in his seat, moving closer to Niall. "Of you working with or for me. " 

"I can?" 

"Yes....only on one condition."

A gulp is sounded from Niall's throat; Liam can't wait to take the opportunity to mark it and to suck on it, finding that little spot that would make Niall see stars himself.

"What condition?" He grips Liam's hand harder. His nerves and bits of liquor are taking over, his dick's getting harder and he fears the answer.

But it turns out to be a question. "Tell me. I want you to tell me....what do you want right now?"

Niall gasps, scared of responding back. If he tell Liam what he really want at the moment, he has a feeling that the result of his desire wouldn't end well on his part; such as losing his job maybe or earning a distasteful reputation at work. "I can't. I-i can't do it."

"Tell me...Niall. Tell me what you want..." Liam coos, taking one of Niall's hand and caresses his shoulder, working his way up to his neck. "You can tell me."

His mouth opens but no words come out. It only takes a few minutes to get himself together, to confess.

"I want you...oh god, I want you. You. I want you so bad." 

A few words easily sets off what has been built. The frustration, the tension and hunger pours out by Niall's words "I want you" and Liam lies back farther in his seat, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants down. 

"Then have me." 

Niall looks around the plane to see if they're alone, just the two of them then extracts himself from the seat and moves to the floor on his knees. 

"I got you." He bend his head down, pulling down the underwear with his teeth, feeling Liam's pubes tickling his nose and upper lip. He decides to use both of his hands to help since he can't pull down the underwear all the way in order to reveal Liam's dick.

It's a beautiful sight, Niall thought. And so perfect, he could suck it all day. He estimated that it is probably seven and a half inches, maybe a little more than that; the head leaks precum and Niall urges to get rid of it so he attach his tongue to the slit, licking from there to down, tasting the soapy like precum. He yearns for more and he wants all of it. Liam throws his head back, sighing at the technique of Niall's tongue. He's loving where he has got him to be; on his knees and his mouth available to please him.

"Go on, baby.." He figures that Niall needed some encouragement, an "okay" to keep going and end with a big finish. 

Niall pulls off the pants and underwear completely off, throwing them on the other side of the space. He wants Liam out and open to him; and to be much more comfortable without any downfalls ruining the moments. He settles himself between Liam's legs with his hands placed on them, touching the hairs and his mouth open, ready to suck. 

Liam's fingers shakes, not knowing where to put them. It could be in Niall's blond hair but they stayed on the armrests of his seat. He couldn't control his movements when Niall sucks the tip in first, gently tonguing the slit to gather any more precum bubbling out. His blues eyes perceives the pornographic reactions and expressions of his boss due to sucking harder.

"Niall, god....more." Liam had a hard time not letting his moans escape out of his mouth; he blames the sensitivity. Niall gives him more though, attempting to fit more of Liam's cock in his mouth, and relaxes his throat just in case if his boss get the sudden urge to fuck his throat.

Liam moans louder this time, captivated by the warmth and pressure that the other guy confers to him. "More...harder." He doesn't like semi begging but he's in too deep with the pleasure.

Niall bobs his head, ignoring the tears falling out of his eyes and down his face and fatigue catching up on him and his jaw becoming achy. 

"Okay, okay, okay...enough." Niall is pushed off, almost falling back. It quite surprised him.

"Go...go get the small, the little black bag I had with me...it's over there." Liam pointed at a small closet near the door way to the pilot. Niall stands up to his feet, almost stumbling to the closet and takes the bag out of the closet. "What's in it?"

"Stuff we need, right?" A little smile shows up even though Liam's face is pink and his breathing is a bit uneven. He unzipped the bag open, pulling out a condom and water based lubricant.

"Come here. Pants off." He reaches out to Niall, unzipping his pants and boxers down while Niall takes his shirt off. Niall doesn't mind being completely naked. He prefers the skin on skin contact, despite the fact that Liam still have his shirt and suede jacket on.

Niall sits on top of Liam, breathing hard in Liam's face. He looks at the gorgeous face and his breath goes away before he bend his neck down to kiss those lips he has been languishing for. They kiss soft and slow; Liam teases with his tongue, licking Niall's bottom lip and lightly biting it. He dips his finger in Niall's back, tracing his back muscles and spine, caressing down slowly then squeezing the top of his ass. Niall's ass is soft and pudgy, perfect for backshots. It's not as big as what pretty boy had but what matters is how soft a bum is.

"Want you to ride my dick. Can you ride, baby?" 

"Yes. Liam, yes."

"Backwards." He bit his lips again, squeezing harder on Niall's ass, almost dragging his nails.

Niall complies to his request, getting up and turns around then sat back on Liam's lap, grinding his bum against Liam's dick. He felt a hard slap stinging his thigh and now it's redden with a handprint and he winces from the pain. "Ow...what was that for?"

"Don't. Fucking. Tease me." 

He didn't expect Liam's fingers to pushes in his ass dry; it's not easy to be become relaxed or to take this little punishment that Liam is dishing out on him. 

"Relax. You're so tense." It comes out as whisper as Liam continues fingering Niall open. "Next time, be a good boy."

"Y-yes, yes daddy." 

Liam stops fingering Niall and froze. "What did you say?"

Apparently, Niall accidently let his personal kink slip out but responding the way he did felt natural after being ordered to be a good boy. He hoped he didn't turn Liam off. "I said Daddy. I called you Daddy." Liam groans at that, taking his finger out and takes the condom out of the package, pulling it down on his dick. He's hard and ready to go, to be finally be inside of Niall; all of this ignited by his daddy kink.

He snaps off the cap of the lubricant bottle, squeezing the slimy liquid and forms a thin coat. He hate the barrier; the goddamn condom that could easily dry out but that goes to the back of his mind as soon as he invade Niall's ass, bottoming out and his balls are pressed against him.

"Oh fuck..fuck, Liam. Don't...don't move yet. I need to.." He needed to adjust. Niall hasn't had sex in almost a year and to feel Liam inside of him is taking a solid toll on him and his body. During the next three minutes, Liam kisses on Niall's shoulder and back to help him relax, and rubs his palms on his waist and hips, slightly teasing him as well by brushing his fingers by Niall's pubes and the top of his erect dick.

"Okay, okay." Niall lifts himself up and slams back down on Liam's dick, yelping from the angle and his prostate getting stabbed. He repeated the same move, and reacts the same way again. It's already predicted that he would come so soon, riding Liam like this.

He bounces up and down faster and his own dick bobs up and down and side to side, really moving in an uncontrolled direction. "Daddy, fuck me....fuck in me please." And Liam moves his hips in unison with Niall's bum smacking back down and rising up again and again. He can feel the tip nudging deeper, just automatically poking the small bump of nerves and he comes on the floor and all over his legs. 

"Fuck, Daddy! Ohh..." He's so sensitive and would hate to come again while Liam is still fucking into him, struggling to bust his load. He thrusts up faster, leaning forward and holds Niall's waist in place. Niall reach his hand down under, massaging Liam's balls to help him come; he feel it tense in his hand and a few seconds later, Liam fucks slower and the last thrusts jabbed at Niall's bump again, making him come for the second time. Liam comes right after Niall, biting on his shoulder from the rush of pleasure and the slight buzz of alcohol merging together. He's sure that he made Niall's skin bleed and left a few marks on his bum and hips but he doesn't care. He marks what he likes.

They stays in this position until their breathing slows down. "That was amazing. I can't believe I had sex on a plane." Niall gasped out, getting up and turns to face Liam. "How long do we have until we land in Miami?"

Liam looks at his watch, estimating the time in his head. "Mmm...in about three hours. What do you wanna do?"

Niall answered that question by kissing Liam again, and dragging him to the floor with him to go for a second round.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why are y'all reading this? This is not good story. Liam is a douche.


	6. Remembering Yesterday

After a long day at work, Niall finally got home, taking off his coat and chucks it at his couch, ignoring the mess that's developing mildly on every corner of the room and the piles of dirty dishes covering the counters of the kitchen. He ought to get a maid at least. What if he happen to invite Liam over or Liam would ask to come over? It would be embarrassing for his boss/lover to see such of a mess in a home.

Maybe tomorrow after work, he would clean. Tonight, he just want to relax and order in a pizza and drink beer. Before doing that, he walks in his bedroom, taking off his clothes and put them in a hamper. He goes into the bathroom attached to the bedroom, turning on the shower and tests the water with his hand. It got warm enough so he steps in. 

He sighed in content from the warmth of the water then got surprised when pain on his back suddenly stings. He felt like he just got bitten. Then he remembers why that particular spot on his back would hurt like that.

He remembers very clearly. That late night, finally landing in Miami. Their clothes looked sloppy and Liam's small quiff was messed up and every strand of Niall's hair stuck out in different directions. The staff took out their luggages, carrying them into a black SUV. The view of Miami is definitely different; the structures of buildings were more sleeker and wider. There's a lot of trees and not enough bright lights. He would have to drive deep into Miami to see what the hype is about.

They cruised through the city, passing restaurants and clubs. He remembers that they stopped in front a five star hotel, checking in one of the biggest and most expensive suites. Niall remembers that he was overwhelmed at first then became used to the luxury. Money is no object to Liam and he wanted the best. Niall wondered how much Liam was worth anyway. Probably millions, he thought. But it's not the wealth that's important to Niall. It's the quality time that he get to spend with such a beautiful and nice guy.

He remembers Liam suggesting that they should go to the beach. He said that he already arranged an area of the beach just for them and Niall remembers, he was too quick to say yes.

After a few shots of vodka and changing clothes; Liam wore a looser white shirt which is half buttoned up, short khakis pants and tan sandals. He looks more casual and relaxed and Niall think he won't see this often. Niall wore a white muscle tee and black cargo pants. He kept his glasses on and decided to go even more casual, putting on a snapback.

Niall remembers that Liam was looking at him up and down, smirking. "You look good....you look....younger. Like a frat boy or something."

Niall blushes, patting down his body. "I wish I was younger...and a frat boy." He looked in the mirror of the suite, noticing that he looks exactly how he used to look back in his college years. He always dressed like some sort of a boy who could be in a fraternity but he wasn't. He was a handsome nerd, stayed studying his books and passing his classes, eventually graduating with a Bachelor's degree. He misses his college looks though, because girls was judging his cover and always wanted a piece of him. He got laid a couple times then as soon as he opens his mouth, discussing about the Pascal's Triangle and questioned why global warming is getting worse, the girls left, mumbling under their breath "I thought he was just a pretty boy." Or "What a nerd."

Good times, Niall thought.

Niall remembers being snapped out of his thoughts when Liam had put his arms around Niall's waist, hugging him from behind. "Being in your thirties isn't so bad, you know?"

Niall remembers that he agreed. "Yeah, you're right. It's like, when you're young, things seem complicated and can become annoying. Especially, when finding yourself....paving the way for your future, it sucks....but in the end, it's worth it." Niall turned around to face Liam. "Now, I work for you....and I'm with you." He hugs Liam closer to him, smiling on his shoulder. Niall didn't know that Liam, in his mind, was cursing like a sailor and wanted to run away.

****

The moon was so bright, shining on the ocean. It looked like a exotic scene, perfect for a photoshoot, Niall remembers. Liam and Niall held hands, walking slowly across the beach and looked at the dark water in slience. Liam had some security guarding at the entry, so that he and Niall wouldn't be disturbed. 

"This is amazing. I gotta visit here more often." Niall remembers sharing with Liam. "You can see the stars.....it's better to see here." He noticed that Liam looked up, slowing down to observe. "True....it is better to see. I never paid attention to that."

"Really?"

"Really. I've been to Miami numerous times but I never looked at the stars like that." 

Niall kisses Liam's cheek. "Now you know." He whispers, holding tightly onto Liam's hands.

"Thank you." Liam said, and Niall remembers the biggest grin showing up on Liam's face. He was glad he got to see it again.

****

That night ended with Liam falling asleep and Niall staying up, adoring the way that Liam looks as he sleep. Yes, it's creepy but he couldn't help it. He snuggled more under Liam's muscular arm, embracing the body heat and skin on skin contact.

He remembers feeling so comfortable, due the softness of the mattress they was laying in and the breezes combining with the low humid heat, perfect for sleeping nude. He remembers just taking in the room being spacious and cozy and the white noises making him drowsy. He closed his eyes, exhaling a deep breath and said something he didn't mean to say, right before he fell asleep. "I really like you, Liam."

****

Niall remembers waking up to see Liam nearly deepthroating his dick and he lets out a moan. He had a feeling something was going on; he dreamt of getting an intense blowjob and gentle kisses on his lower area and it felt like it was going on for hours. 

"Good morning, babe. Finally, you're awake." Liam returns to stuffing his mouth with Niall's fat cock, licking under and swallowing bits of precum. He kept his eyes on the blond's face, just to view reactions.

Niall remembers that he had to ask. "How....how long have you...been doing this? Fuck." He pulls at his own hair, not knowing if Liam is comfortable with getting his own hair pulled since he's obviously dominant.

"About twenty minutes. I was teasing at first." Liam gives a kiss to the tip, then gives another kiss on top of the shaft and worked his way up with kisses, planting another on top of Niall's pubic hair then on his right hip, another on his stomach and near his chest. "Then I just started sucking you....hoping that you would wake up. You're a heavy sleeper, I see." He finally meets up to Niall's face, while he is top of him, rubbing his hard dick against Niall's.

"Twenty minutes? I feel bad." 

"Don't. Mm, I would love to fuck you right now but we have business errands to do this morning. That's why I woke you up." Liam removes himself from Niall, putting on pants and walks off into the bathroom. Niall remembers going from feeling happy and blissed to annoyed and bitter.

****

Niall remembers not expecting to meet with a few celebrities and designers at a local conference. Some thoughts of spending the entire time with Liam in Miami went through his head earlier in the private jet and apparently he was wrong. He exhausted through half of the day, doing little things like answering three cell phones and writing emails, letting Liam know what's the updates on the company in New York.

He remembers taking a small nap in a lobby of a conference hall and a soft, manly voice spoke to him. "Niall, wake up. It's time to go home." And he opens his eyes, viewing a set of amber-brown eyes and thick eyebrows close to his face. 

"Already? We just got here." Niall yawns, stretching the fatigue out of his body.

"Yeah, I know but we have to go. Work is tomorrow. You and I have to get home. But....before we go home, we do one more stop." Liam smirks at the irked expression showing up on Niall's face. "Let's go."

****

Niall remembers the ivory headboard hitting the wall over and over, creating a mark and hopefully the hotel staff won't notice. He swears that the headboard was moving back and forth in slow motion and the world around him stopped revolving as Liam slow fucked him, hitting the prostate perfectly. He didn't expect this good of a fucking to be the "last stop" before going home. They could have fucked on the plane but they never got the chance to fuck in the beautiful hotel suite so why not take advantage of it?

It's almost like the headboard is hypnotizing him, zoning him out in only the good things and subjects that matters.

"Niall, you feels so good....so warm and so good." He remembers the voice sounding as if it's distorted, moaning in pleasure and of alpha tone. 

"Liam, more....more." He shifts his bum higher, to get more, to be fucked harder and raw; mostly to be make Liam happy. Liam pulls out, taking off the condom since it"s gradually drying up. He squirts lube on his dick then re-enters Niall, fucking him harder then he was a few seconds ago. He leaned forward to suck on Niall's skin and to caress his body down. It's so small to Liam; he would love to pick Niall up someday and fuck him against a wall. 

Niall nearly screamed from a sharp teeth biting on his back. He winced from the pain, waiting for it to go away but it only felt dull at that moment. He doesn't mind getting rough with Liam but he certainly didn't foresee that.

Niall continues to watch the headboard knocking the wall on repeat but faster and harsher. They are definitely going to leave a mark. But he remembers that he didn't care. He just enjoys his time with Liam Payne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter seems annoying. If it annoyed you, I'm so sorry.


	7. Pretty Boy Comeback

Liam found himself giving more time to Niall than he expected. It should have been a few fucks then he would be out. Instead, for weeks after the Miami weekend, he and Niall would go out a few times and sneaks kisses at work and texts each other. They texts....each other. Liam doesn't text a sex object. He only texts and calls his friends, relatives and a few business associates but texting the people he don't give a damn about? It doesn't happen often. Maybe Niall is a little something special and can make Liam smile but that's not going to stop Liam from doing what he usually do.

****

"What the hell, Payne. Are you getting dick whipped by that little guy?" Andy asks, after giving Liam some punches to the arm and stomach. Liam recovers, laughing at his best friend.

"Stop laughing at me. I fuckin' mean it! You spend less time with your boys! And you never even told us about the redhead." Andy slams his beer down on the table, almost ready to slap the smirk off of Liam's face.

"What he said. I never seen any type of bullshit like this." Marius munches on his food, looking back and forth at Andy and Liam.

"So? Explain." Andy raised a hand up, prepared to pimp slap Liam.

Liam raises his hands up in surrender, flinching at Andy. "Alright, alright....yes, I've been with him longer than I anticipated but...there's nothing wrong with having a long term toy, right?"

Andy puts his hand down. "Oh, why didn't you just say so? How long would it be before you put him out?" He took a swig of his beer, playing with his french fries. 

"Uh, I don't know. Sooner or later. It depends on how he acts, right? I need another beer." Liam has already been finished with the first one then his friends distracted him by questioning the situation with Niall.

"By the way, Niall cock-blocked me from that redhead." A look of shame is drawn upon Liam's face and both Andy and Marius went insane. It took minutes for them to calm down. They all decides to get another round of beer, finishing their food.

"Hey, you! Hey babe! More beer for all of us!" Liam shouted at a younger and slim brunette, who rolled her eyes and smacked on her gum. 

"Yeah, yeah, in a minute then." She announced, walking to the bar. She came to their table with three chilled beers, slamming them on the table. "Anything else?" Her attitude is obvious.

Liam looks her up and down. She looks dirty and musty and her hair is up in a bun. "No, we're good. You can go finish picking up the dishes, sweetheart." He opens the bottle cap, gulping down a fresh swig and tried not to laugh. Andy is already laughing out loud and Marius just smiles to himself, shaking his head at the tension between Liam and the waitress. 

She bites her tongue because she wants to keep her job. She leaves the table, wishing that she could have spat in his food.

"See? I told you we should have went to Hooters. Bitches are much more nicer there and way more sexier. Females here always acts like stuck up, feminist birds. Every...fucking....time." Andy shares and both guys agrees with him. 

"I know, I know. My fault. We should've went to Hooters." Liam said, feeling guilty and annoyed. "Let me make it up by taking you guys to Lucky Sam's."

The look on Andy's face and the way that he rubbed his hands together caused Liam to be worried. This always indicates that Andy wants something, like a bet or deal. "We'll go if you invite your guy." 

In that moment, Liam wishes he had less intrusive friends. He thinks about this for a minute, twirling the beer bottle in his hand. It's better to call a bluff than to step down like a bitch.

"Okay. I'll call and invite him. Sounds good?"

Andy and Marius nods, exchanging looks. Deep inside, Liam regrets even saying that or doing something like this whatsoever.

****

Before he could leave the restaurant, Liam excuses himself to use the men's restroom. He threw a hundred dollar bill on the table for the check, since the dinner was his treat. "Going to take a quick piss." And Andy and Marius waits outside of Buffalo Wild Wings restaurant.

Liam is absolutely disgusted by the place. He would be happier going to an upscale restaurant. He sighs, urinating out half of the beer and water he already consumed for the day. He shook out the remaining piss then zips up his jeans and flushes the urinal. A tanned and skinny guy about Liam's height, probably taller, comes in and washes his hand. He glances at Liam, giving a wink and Liam blushes, washing his own hands.

If only they had a glory hole in the goddamn restroom, Liam thought to himself. He's sure that the other man was thinking the same. He exits the restroom and guess who it is in front of him; the bitchy waitress.

He pulls out his wallet, retrieving a fifty bill and folds it in his hand. "Hey, you...whatever your name is."

Of course, she heard him, and her attitude is still apparent. "I have a name, asshole. It's Stacy."

"Well, Stacy....you see this?" Liam held up the fifty dollar bill. "This is your tip."

Stacy seems surprised with her jaw dropping and confusion lingers in her hazel eyes. "Um, thanks? Wow." She starts to take the money out of Liam's hand but Liam cocked his hand back, swinging a finger at Stacy with his other hand. "Oh, no, no Stacy. If you want your tip, you're gonna have to get on those knees for me, sweetie."

"What the hell is wrong with you? I'm a not a desperate whore!"

Liam tilts his head. "Are you really?" 

Stacy pants in anger, being so close to throw a punch in the asshole's face. She looks around to see if anyone is watching then stares back at Liam.

"I don't have all day. Now or never." He warns, putting the bill in his pocket.

"Okay, okay! C-come with me." 

Liam follows Stacy to the back of the restaurant and into a small, closet-like space. It smells like bleach and air freshener. He soon ignores the smell and darkness of the room as soon as Stacy puts that lovely mouth of hers onto his dick.

****

Liam never felt any more awkward, sitting in a private area of the club with his best friends and his assistant, who is also his fuck buddy and who is also getting the idea that he and Liam is dating. He didn't like the way his friends was snickering and grinning like idiots the entire time that they discerned the chemistry of him and Niall. There's no way in hell that it is serious because it's all business and pleasure, literally.

Andy and Marius played twenty questions with Niall, desiring to know what's he all about and wondering how the hell this little shy and blond guy got into Liam's life. 

"So you got a degree in Business? That's awesome, man. Maybe uh....maybe Liam can pitch something to you." Marius said, attempting to be friendly.

Andy leaned in to Marius' ear, but said it out loud enough for Liam and Niall to hear. "I'm sorry but I think Liam already did that, Maz.." Both of them explodes with laughter, even Liam because he thought, it is pretty funny and made sense. Niall's not laughing, feeling insecure and small. They're making a joke of him and his sex life with Liam and he have the urge to leave.

"I gotta go. Have to get up early tomorrow." Niall finishes his beer, waving goodbye to Liam and his friends. 

"Come on, Niall! Don't be like that!" Andy exclaimed in a slurring tone, holding his arms out to give a pity hug to Niall but he get ignored by him. "What a puppy. Shit."

By the time Niall leaves the club, stepping outside and waits for a cab, few tears travels from his eyes to his chin. He couldn't believe that Liam didn't even dare or to think about defending him. He just sat there and laughed.

****

"He couldn't take a joke. Ha...I love my bitches with a sense of humour. Payne, what the hell are you thinking?" Andy is drunk, unintentionally moving back and forth and hangs on to Liam. 

"I don't think, dude. My dick thinks for me." The two men giggles like high school girls at Liam's joke. The alcohol in their systems making it seem funnier than ever.

"No shit there, Payne..." Andy stops speaking, looking beyond Liam's head and focuses on a specific angle. Liam happens to predict that Andy found a girl that he want to fuck for the night. "Isn't....isn't that your boy?" Andy asks, pointing to the other side of the club.

"Niall?" Liam tries to look at where Andy points but he doesn't see Niall. "I thought he left."

"No, no...not Niall, that idiot. I mean the, uh, the pretty, good looking guy that you was talking to weeks ago."

Louis. Liam can see clearly who it is. And he can see Louis staring back at him.

"I think...I think he wants your dick again, Li." Andy slurs, stumbling in front of Liam. He assumes that he is fixing and freshening Liam up in some way, but in reality, he's just playing with Liam's beard, pretending to trim it with his fingers. "Okay, you're good, looking sexy. Now, go get some." 

Liam nearly died laughing at his best friend's stupidity. Andy may be a rude and unbearable butthole but he has his fun and funny moments. "You're drunk. I'll get a cab for you in a moment, alright?"

With that, Liam leaves Andy behind to sit in the private area to begin sobering up. Liam struggled to get where Louis is, since it's crowded but made it, tapping Louis on the shoulder. "Hey."

Louis turns around, placing his hands on his hips and tilts his head at Liam. "Well, if it isn't Mr. I-will-rape-you-because-a-motherfucker-wouldnt-leave. What the hell do you want?"

Liam was hoping that Louis would forget that. He did feel a little, only a little bad about it and he's grateful that Louis didn't go public about it or brought it down to legal matters. Louis left it alone, with no contact or harassment and that's quite rare. Then again, Liam thinks he always has good taste in choosing weak willed people.

"I want to apologize for what happened that morning. You didn't deserve that and I was wrong." 

Louis' eyes soften from Liam's apology. He've been treated like shit all his life and no one has ever said sorry to him. "You mean that?" 

Liam smiles, not from the warmth or change of heart but from the innervation and excitement of knowing that he have some kind of power over the people he want. "Yes, I mean it. And I want to make it up to you. Let me take you out on a date."

Louis contemplates Liam's offer. He didn't exactly ask; he simply said "let me" and it didn't sit right with Louis. But he don't like being alone and lately, he have been alone. "Okay, sure....wait." 

The smile on Liam's face slightly disappears. 

"What about that guy you was hanging with?" Louis asks, crossing his arms. "The blond hair guy with big ass, blue eyes and the nerdy clothes?"

For a moment, Liam speculated that Louis were asking about Andy. Now, it's understandable and he wouldn't blame Louis for being concerned.

"I admit, I slept with him..." Liam begins to explain, surprised by his own honesty.

"Oh, really?" A sad expression shows up on Louis' face, his arms still crossed.

"But...he means nothing to me." The smile returns and Liam places his hands on Louis' face to assure him and to make him feel more important.

"Nothing?" The small voice of Louis made Liam's dick twitch. He can recall how submissive and kinky Louis was that particular night.

"Nothing. Just a fuck. And I want you." Liam connects his lips with Louis', using his tongue to open and taste the sweet liquor setting in Louis' mouth. Underneath the alcohol is some tangy candy; it's just so fucking sweet and Liam craves more.

Liam stops kissing Louis, putting his arm around Louis's shoulder, hoarding over his small frame. "Come on, let's go."

"Where are we going?" Louis quickly grabs his jacket, walking along with Liam.

"You ever been on a private jet, love?"

And Liam views the most excited smile a man has ever displayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Louis is backkkkkk ahhhh


	8. Necessity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stop....reading. This wasn't supposed to get hits

The absence of Niall had Liam concerned so he shows up at Niall's house, knocking on the door for ten minutes and frankly, he's becoming tired and impatient. Niall didn't show up at work for two days and deep down, Liam knew it was his fault. He doesn't want Niall to get fired or to quit just yet and he definitely doesn't want to lose him, for now. The sex is too good and he actually enjoy the intellectual conversations that they share every now and then.

"Niall! Niall, come on! Open up! I know you're in there!"

The door opens and reveals an exhausted Niall with bag under his eyes and wearing pajamas. He didn't look too happy to see Liam. There's only a very small range of emotions running through Niall: anger, sadness and embarrassment. He also really missed Liam but he refuses to show it.

"What?" His voice is tired too, since he just got out of bed and being awaken from the excessive knocking.

"Are you coming to work today?" Liam puts his hands in his pants' pockets, leaning on the doorway and appears as mature and sexy. There's never a day where Liam would look bad or sloppy. He always dressed nice, staying groomed and smelling of sweet musk and apples. Niall can see that Liam has recently shaved his beard but kept his mustache and he's just so damn handsome.

If Liam keeps staring at Niall like the way that he is now for any longer, Niall just might forgive him in a second and jump on him to fuck. But he kept himself in control. "Why should I?"

"Because I need you."

Oh fuck, Niall thought. His self control still stays. "You need me...as an assistant or you need my body?"

Liam rolls his eyes, close to being done with Niall and his bullshit. He didn't really need him; he could get another submissive assistant if he wanted to. It's the special thing about Niall that's stopping Liam from letting him go altogether. "No, I need you, as a person."

Niall gave in, closing the door and goes into his bedroom to get dressed. He brushed his teeth, fixed his hair and grabbed his coat out of the closet. Liam still waited outside, and his face lit up as he saw Niall dressed and ready to go. They drove to work in Liam's car, sitting in awkward silence. Something had randomly crossed Niall's mind; he noticed that Liam didn't come to work on Monday. Then Niall figures he as well doesn't have to work anymore, skipping on Tuesday and Wednesday, staying holed up in his home.

"Where were you on Monday?" He asks, trying not to sounds as accusing.

Liam doesn't enjoy being honest, especially to useless people. Again, it's something about Niall that made him be honest anyway. 

"Chicago."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know.....it's short.
> 
> And stop reading. I'm embarrassed by this story.
> 
> No please....don't read further...
> 
> Ugh


	9. Shining in the Chi Town

*Three Days earlier*

"Wake up, sunshine." Liam plays with the little goatee that Louis has; he's still staying asleep, not bothering to see that Liam made breakfast for him. He is actually exhausted, from the long nights and the long weekend that they had. It was originally a date that somehow turned into a trip to Chicago. They left on Friday night, leaving from the club to Liam's apartment then to the private, little airport and arriving about an hour later and checked into an expensive hotel and fucked most of time. If they were to get out of bed, it would be for eating or taking a shit. They thought about going out and taking a walk, getting fresh air and enjoying the sights of downtown Chicago but the sex drives between the two men was impeccable.

"Wake up and eat....come on Louis. You need the fuel and energy. How about we take a walk around downtown tonight? Have a real date?" Liam nearly shoves Louis out of bed and he still didn't budge. The guy really, really likes his sleep.

So Liam goes with Plan B since the first plan of using food didn't work. He reached over to the nightstand, grabbing a small black plastic bag that says Dolour on it. Dolour is another name for Liam's jewelry line. 

"I got you something....a gift." Liam informs, holding the bag up in the air.

And Louis' head pops up, eyes blinking out of sleep. "What? What do you mean?" He sat up, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand and covers his body with the comforter because it's quite cold in the suite. 

"Open it." Liam hands the bag to Louis, a smile appearing on his face then he folds his arms together, hoping that Louis would like it. 

Louis pulls out a silver box from the bag, opening it and gasped that it's a diamond watch. It's perfect for Louis because the band isn't too big or wide; Louis has small wrists. And it's not too flashy or too simple. It's just perfect, white gold and black diamonds. 

"Why? Why are you giving me this?" Louis' awed eyes stares at the watch, absorbing how shiny it is.

"Because I want to. This is also one of my ways of apologizing for what I did to you."

Louis sighs, feeling bad and flattered. "I already forgave you. Seriously, you didn't have to do this."

"Just take it. It would look good on you. Go ahead....try it on."

And Louis did, clasping it on his right wrist then admires on how it shines. "Wow...so beautiful."

Liam smiled at Louis' reaction, putting his arm on Louis and hugs him closer. "Just like you are." Louis flicked his head at him, blushing with a crooked smile and eyes squinted. He looked like some kind of character; Liam can't pinpoint which one but it made his heart beat faster.

Louis embraces the hug and gave Liam a short kiss. "Thank you, Liam. When did you even buy this?" 

"This morning. I snuck out while you slept. My store is not too far away." 

"How many goddamn stores do you have?"

Liam chuckles. It's cute that Louis has no knowledge of how popular Liam's jewelry are. "It's nationwide, babe."

"Oh...I don't get to buy materials as much as I want to. Really, this is...absolutely generous and nice of you. Thank you." Louis kisses Liam again, this time longer and slow, opening up his mouth to massages his tongue while reaching his hand down to Liam's dick. "Now, it's my turn to give my gift to you."

Liam knew what that meant. Sex. And he's actually exhausted. They fucked on Friday night then basically all day on Saturday. It's Sunday and Liam just want to rest or do any other type of activity. 

He quickly and harshly grabs Louis' wrist, bringing it up to his stern face then kissed the small hand. "Eat first. We can fuck later." 

Louis was scared at first by the way Liam clutched his wrist then he calms down, knowing that the man would never, ever be even slightly abusive or try to hurt him.

 _Wait...he did rape me_ , Louis thought; remembering that particular morning. If Liam would cross the line of raping him then who knows what else he could be capable of? He tries to push it aside by doing Liam had said: eating the breakfast.

****

After breakfast, both men decided to go shopping in downtown of Chicago. Wherever they went, Liam let Louis get whatever he want. 

"Can I get this?" Louis asks.

"Sure. Get whatever you want." Liam responds and texts on his phone.

They said the same phrases to each other about twenty times at twelve different stores.

"Oh my god, this is great" or "Ooh I like this" are other exclaims of Louis. Liam would have used cash but he wasn't prepared for the fact that Louis is a shopaholic so he used his credit card and he is carrying plenty of bags to the back of the vehicle. Liam learned that Louis isn't cheap and has a weird thing for vans and graphic tees. 

They also stopped by a festival taking place on a entire block, which is filled with people, food, games and aspiring musicians and a female singer performing a small concert. The last thing they did before returning to the hotel, is going to a ritzy restaurant, sharing a platter of appetizers and enjoying two more courses and some red wine.

"I had no idea you were rich...are you? Or are you trying really hard to win my heart?" Louis blurted out as they sat in the backseat of the large vehicle while the chauffeur drives back to the hotel.

"Does it change anything if I'm rich? And maybe....yeah." Liam honestly doesn't know why he's buying gifts and spoiling Louis. He barely knows him and it's mostly lust that he feels for Louis. 

"No, it doesn't change anything. Liam....if you want to do this, just be with me. We can talk more and date, you know? Just date. And see where it goes."

Dating. Liam doesn't date. Analyzing the fact that he is what he is, a perverted, sex addictive and heartless player? Dating is not optional.

"Okay, that sounds fine." Liam fakes a smile, kissing Louis the whole time on the ride back to the hotel. They arrives a few minutes later and Liam ordered for bellhops to get all of the shopping bags and to take it up to the suite. 

****

"Fuck! You have got to be kidding me. Well, when will you get here?" Liam rubs his neck, feeling so close to punch a wall or to throw an object. The flight back home was canceled due to the foggy weather in New York so he has to wait at least one more day. 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah...I got that. I guess we can wait." He presses the END button on his cell phone and plopped on the bed, lying flat on his back and rubs the tension out of his temples. 

"Guess what Louis? We stay for another day." 

Louis runs from the bathroom and jumps on the bed like a child, then positions himself on top of Liam. "Fuckin' fantastic. Another day of fucking you and seeing more of Chi Town." 

Liam puts his hands behind his head, biting his lips from the view of Louis, half naked on top and his hair look longer than it did almost a month ago. He's ready to fuck now. "Didn't you say that you have a gift for me? Earlier?" 

"Finally..." Louis takes off his briefs, sitting fully naked and bats his eyelashes down at Liam. "I thought you would never ask."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably won't update for a while. (A couple of days at least and a week at maximum...)  
> I'm dealing with hay fever and I feel crappy.
> 
> I will try my best to write longer chapters. Expect this story to get darker...


	10. Giving me Dolour

Niall sat and Liam drives in silence, unsure of how to start a conversation. Niall has questions and Liam already has answers. False answers because it's none of Niall's business to know what had really happened for the past few days.

Niall clears his throat before speaking, turning his head to look at Liam. "So..."

Liam quickly glances at Niall then puts his eyes back on the road. "Yeah?" A little smile shows up on Liam's face; Niall doesn't know why.

"How was Chicago?" 

"Fine." 

Niall didn't like how quick Liam responded to that question so he dug deeper. "What was going on over there?" He witnesses Liam sighing then rolling his eyes.

"Business trip. There was an issue with one of my stores...so I went there. Hey, why don't you play some music?" Liam glances at Niall again, fully smiling this time.

"I'm still mad at you. You have some making up to do." Niall says before turning on the radio. A slow R&B song begins playing, setting the mood with the autumn weather and tension between the two men.

Liam knows just the right thing to give to Niall in order to make him happy. Ten minutes later of cruising to work and listening to Liam's personal playlist, they arrives at the company building. Liam orders his assistant to meet him in his office for a surprise and Niall nodded then departed to a coffee shop on the first floor to boosts his energy up. He brought also a fresh brewed coffee for Liam just in case. 

"That would be seven-forty, please." The cashier stated with a sweet smile and Niall takes out his wallet, handing a ten dollar bill to her. She gave the change back and proceeded to make his order. Niall waits, watching a talk show on a monitor on the wall. On this particular episode, four women discusses on why feminism is important and that most men need it. He concluded that he fully supports feminism and all men needs feminism. Little does he know, there is one particular person who needs it immensely.

"Here you go, sir. Have a good day." The girl announces, placing the coffees on the counter.

"Thank you. Likewise." Niall responds, retrieving the coffee drinks and going to the nearest elevator. He sips on his coffee while holding Liam's drink, nodding his head to the easy listening music. It takes a while to get from the first floor to the 22nd floor. The elevator doors opens and he walks straight to Liam's office. He didn't care much to knock; he couldn't anyway especially with one beverage in each hand. 

"Hey. Got ya some joe." He gives the cup to Liam, who sat behind his desk and focuses on the computer screen. His face lit up when seeing Niall and he thanked him. He takes a few sips then asked Niall to sit down.

"Ready to see your surprise?"

"Is it a raise?" 

Liam chuckles, hoping that he is joking. "Jesus fuckin' christ, you've only been here for a month. No, it's something better." He reaches under his desk, bringing up a small black box with his Dolour logo on it. He pushes the box toward Niall, watching the shocked expression on Niall's face; it's priceless to Liam even though the price was quite high for this specific gift.

"Open it. It's yours."

And Niall opens the box. It's a watch and he recognizes it. It's from the Dolour line of course and has black diamonds on it. It's the perfect size of clunky and shiny and almost gaudy but perfect for Niall himself. He remembers that it's expensive too. From the days of spending time and studying about Liam and his work, just to get the job, Niall learned so much about the jewelry and every piece that exist and how much they're worth, the amounts of karats and et cetera. 

This certain piece, could be over ten thousand dollars.

"Wow. Thank you. I don't...know what to say." Niall stares at the watch, admiring the diamonds and sterling silver.

"Well, I know what to say. I want to say that I'm sorry."

Niall's smile went to a frown. He realises what Liam is doing and it's not sitting right with him. "Liam, I'm not a woman, okay? You can't expect me to forgive you by buying me an expensive gift. I'm sorry but...I can't take this." Niall closes the box, placing it on the desk.

"What?"

"A gift does not excuse what you did. It's your actions that could make or break our relationship." Niall feels confidence saying this. He thought he stood his ground.

"Excuse me?" Liam doesn't look hurt. He looks angry, getting up from his chair. "I'm not treating you like a woman, alright? I don't...I don't do this type of shit for a woman. What....I.." Liam is almost lost for words. "Besides, it's not my fault that you can't handle a petty, fucking joke. What are you gonna do if my friends call you gay or legit make fun of you? Then what are you gonna do, fucking cry?"

Niall stays silent then respond. "I already cried."

The tension is heavier this time and awkward now and Liam feels bad for the first time. He sat back down in his chair, feeling defeated; he truly feels like an asshole and covers his face with his hands, planning on what to say next.

He uncovers his face, gazing at Niall and said in utmost honesty, "I'm sorry."

Niall believes the apology, nodding up and down in response and gave a weak smile. He moves closer to Liam's face, kissing the full lips softly. He whispers in Liam's face, "I really love the watch."


	11. Introducing the Great Malik

Vicki notices the smile on Niall's face and the flashy watch that he is wearing as he exits from Liam's office, closing the door behind him. She have her suspicions and definitely doesn't like it.

"What are you happy about, kid? Nice watch, by the way."

"Thanks." Niall stops smiling, pretending that Liam's gift isn't anything special. "Any news?" He want to change the subject before it could get personal and it worked. Vicki told him that there is an important meeting later and the conference room needs to be set up. Every manager of each department will be present and there will be extra people coming in. Niall suspects that it's either an issue with the jewelry line or someone want to pitch ideas. He hopes he could be available to know.

"Thanks, Vicki. Can I get you some coffee or whatever?"

"No, no. I'm good, thanks." She adjusts her breasts, pushing them up. "It would be nice to get another taste of him." She mutters quietly then checks her hair in a mirror. 

Niall feels confused, raising an eyebrow. "Say who?"

"Oh, I mean, it would be nice to get noticed by Mr. Payne. If only I didn't have this job, I think I could change him." 

Niall still didn't know what the hell she meant. She still keeps talking, applying lip gloss on her lips. "Guys like him need to be changed. All they do is chew people up and spit them out." 

"Mr. Payne isn't like that. He's nice and he cares." 

Vicki was close to debating and proving Niall wrong but then remembers that she have to keep her mouth shut about having sex with Liam. "Yeah, yeah I guess. Let's go get started on the conference room then."

Oh, you poor stupid boy, she thought, leading him to the elevator and going to the 21st floor of the building.

****

Employees sat around the large table, waiting for whoever were supposed to come and to talk with Liam. Finally, two men shows up, introducing themselves and shook hands with everyone to get acquainted. They sat down, waiting for Liam to show up as well.

"Mr. Payne...they're here." Vicki announced then left the office, heels clacking on the floor. Liam didn't notice the bitch face Vicki made when seeing both him and Niall talking closely to one another in his office. He pats down his suit, shaking off the nerves for the meeting. "How do I look? Good?"

Niall nods with a smile. "You always look good. You looks handsome." He adjusts Liam's tie, checking the overall look and he really do look good.

"Are you alright?" Niall asks, flicking a piece of lint off of Liam's suit.

"Yes. I was a little nervous.."

Niall is honestly surprised. Liam always seems confident and so sure of himself. It didn't occur to him that his boss would get nervous or be any type of synonym related. "Nervous? Why?"

"There's a lot of money involved. Lots." Liam left it at that, leaving the office and Niall follows behind. "Wanna join?" He asks, still walking staight to the elevator.

"Sure." Niall exclaims excitedly. He's curious to see what this is about. The elevator doors closes and Liam abruptly grabs Niall's neck, pulling him in for a kiss. It was quick and sudden that Niall almost tried to fight him off but surrenders and kisses Liam back. A few seconds and Liam lets go. He went back to his normal standing position with his hands clasped together in front of him while Niall is left breathing harder and struggling to pretend that anything didn't happen. He thought about the camera; the security getting a peek of what happened then telling people throughout the building.

It's like Liam just read his mind. "They won't know. They can't know, for now." He says in a sure tone, waiting the elevator doors to open. "Thanks for the good luck kiss, babe." He walks out, heading to the conference and Niall slowly follows behind.

The conference room isn't too far. The walls of the room are glass and as Liam approaches the perimeter of the room, he can see clearly the back of head of the man who had set up the meeting in the first place. Liam recognizes the man. "No. No way." If his assumptions are correct, the man might be his huge crush; his biggest crush and goal to get in the bed.

He enters the room and heads turns to greet Mr. Payne. The man stood up as courtesy and respect for the boss of the company and smiles widely with eyes crinkling in. Niall stood in the corner, totally oblivious to the fact that his boyfriend is drooling over another man.

"Hello, I'm Zayn Malik. It's an honor to finally meet up with you, Mr. Payne." He held out his hand and Liam walks closer to to shake it. 

"I know who you are. It's actually an honor to meet you. Thank you for coming." Liam notices another man, who isn't recognizable or could be his own employee.

"And this is my lawyer, Jerry Farron." Zayn sits down, facing Liam and his crew. "To get started, I had some ideas recently and spent some time to plan on what I want to do with your company. First off, let me say that you have a beautiful company and exquisite jewelry. I admire the taste and quality that you provide for customers worldwide. Now....my ideas are combining my jewelry line with yours. If you could imagine, we can create numbers of beautiful and unique jewelry together and provide the utmost promotion which would results in profit and more money in everyone's banks."

Liam didn't pay much attention to Zayn's words; he's distracted by how ridiculously good looking the man is. The semi thick eyebrows over light brown eyes, same color as his own and cheekbones are strong; his face is just perfect. Liam did hear some words such as "profit" and "money" and "promotion" then he snaps himself back to reality.

"Yeah, yeah I agree." Liam's employees all snaps their heads at their boss, staring in shock that he's already agreeing and not caring to at least negotiate or ask questions.

Zayn bites his lips, keeping eye contact with Liam, and smiles from content. "Jerry, do you mind opening that portfolio and giving it to Mr. Payne?"

Zayn's lawyer opens a brown folder, pulling out some obvious but neat sketches. "These are what most of my jewelry look like and will depicts. I think we can really come up with something here." Zayn leans in, placing his elbow on the table and rests his chin on his fist, looking directly at Liam for a reaction. 

Liam pays attention this time, observing the sketches. He regards of the fact that Zayn's jewelry is completely different from his own. Zayn's line is more about creative designs and colors with few stones and rarely any diamonds, directing to urban and younger adults and teens, selling at affordable prices. Liam's line is directed for mature, wealthy people such as socialites and celebrities who appreciates expensive stones and diamonds and long lasting metals.

"I like this. I think we can do something." Liam says, shuffling through the pages and hands it back to Zayn's lawyer after getting to the last page. "But I hope you notice that, making a collaboration means changes. We have to change the logo, the prices, add more employees and increase manufacturing."

Zayn leans back in the chair; he never stopped smiling. It's as if he has an answer for everything. "I am aware, Mr. Payne and I am prepared. If you agree to the contract, we can start next week and everything can fall into orderly place." 

Jerry places a slight large stack of papers on the table, folding his arms and stays quiet. He will only talk if there's questions or conversation relating to legal subjects. Until then, Zayn's doing his part. Everyone sits in silence as Liam carefully reads the contract which is taking fifteen minutes then he furrows his eyebrows at some lines of words. "You want to co-own my company?"

"And you can co-own mine. I'm a fair man. You read further, didn't you?" Zayn smirks, pointing his finger at the stack of papers. Liam doesn't like the little sassy comment Zayn made but it's something about him and Liam lets him get away with it. Liam ignores the obvious whispering being shared between the employees. He rather pretend to be confident than to wallow in embarrassment. He continues to read the contract and finishes after a few minutes. 

"Okay, let's do it. Where do I sign?" Jerry points at some lines with a larger X on some papers and Liam signs his name and initials. 

Niall is still standing in the corner, disbelieving the fact that Liam is doing such a deal so soon and quickly. He have a feeling that this is not quite a good idea for company and for Liam's sake. He held his tongue until the meeting is over.

"S'nice doing business with you. We will thrive from this and you just made the best decision in a while." That's the last thing Zayn says before leaving with his lawyer, shaking Liam's hand and said goodbye to everyone. He made small eye contact with Niall and winks at him with a smug look on his face. Niall feels like he's in deja vu, because it's close to how Liam acts, when pursuing a goal or getting what he want, using some manipulation then silently celebrating the power. The feeling of worry is stronger now and he hopes and prays that the deal doesn't badly affect Liam, himself and anyone involved in business.


	12. Have a Good Night

Niall thought about calling a cab but he would hate to ride in one in New York and to pay for it. Thankfully, Liam came to the rescue, escorting Niall to his car.

"I don't think it's a good idea...signing a contract with that guy." Niall blurted out while Liam drives, determined to get Niall back home. It took him a few seconds to realizes what Niall said then he turns his head to look at Niall with a disturbed expression. "Why do you think that? You don't know him."

"You don't know him either." Niall spat back. He have a feeling that they might get into another aggressive conversation. Liam drives a little faster, nearly exceeding speed limit.

"He's a professional, business man. He just want to make money. He had some great ideas for profit and it...it is foolproof. What are you so worried about?" Liam thought he explained thoroughly, hoping that Niall won't talk back or answer the question.

"I'm worried about.....I don't know. It's something about him and I can't put my finger on it. He seems....fuck, I don't know." Niall did actually know. He wanted to say that the Malik guy reminded him of Liam, the first time they met and Liam acting as a sweet gentleman disguising as a devil. Niall like to think that Liam changed a bit; Liam has his moments of being a douche but he's a good guy, Niall thought. 

The car comes to a stop at a red light and Liam takes this as a chance to kiss Niall, connecting their lips together, kissing sloppily with tongue. Niall moans from the warm touch of Liam's tongue, trying to prevent himself from getting hard. The light turns green and Liam stops kissing Niall. "Don't worry about anything. Everything will be fine. But thank you for being concerned." He smiles, kissing Niall's cheek then puts on his hands back on the wheel and takes his foot off the brake and accelerates to take his first boyfriend home.

****

The second boyfriend, Louis, waits at Liam's apartment, swirling a glass of red wine in his hand and taps his foot on the floor. He prepared and cooked dinner, lit up some candles and brought some special gifts as well. Liam promised to make it home at nine. He's almost an hour late and Louis is starting to fume. He drank the entire bottle of wine and got started on eating his plate of food and left Liam's food in the microwave. Even after more than a few days, he is really liking the guy, already deciding to make it serious. Sadly, Liam wouldn't open up to him and he always wants to have sex. Now, he's late and hadn't returned Louis' calls today and Louis doesn't know what to do.

He was on the edge of falling asleep on the couch then he heard the door opening. His eyes went from drooping to fully open, seeing Liam in the doorway. 

"Where have you been? You're late." Louis sat up from the couch and walks over to Liam, challenging to argue. 

Liam puts his hands up, scrunching his face at Louis. "Calm down, calm down....I had a last minute meeting. Just chill, okay? Oh...you cooked?" Liam didn't expect a hand to come to his face, creating a hard smack sound and he's pretty sure he has a red mark on his face and he looks at Louis in shock. "Are you fucking crazy? What was that for?"

"You're late and you FORGOT that I was making dinner? I don't have to do this, Liam. If we're dating, I need you to take me seriously." Louis puts one of his hands on his hip and left the the other arm hanging down. 

"How can I take you seriously when you're acting crazy? Hitting my face? Are you insane?" Liam drops his coat and briefcase, grabbing on Louis' shirt and drags him to push him against the wall. "All the things I did. I took you to Chicago, given you expensive things and gave you a key to my home and I treat you well. After how good I treat you, you want to act like this?"

Louis starts to whimper. He didn't expect to Liam to respond at all; he had an expectation that Liam would apologize and beg for forgiveness. Well, that didn't work out as expected.

"I just want you to respect me.....and to be a little considerate." A tear flows down Louis' cheek.

Liam huffed in his face. "Yeah sure, you want my respect by slapping the shit out of me. That's not going to happen, babe. I like you and all but you better stay in your place if you want to be with me. You got that?"

Louis didn't answer back, keeping his face sideway and tries not to cry like a big baby. Liam pulls him back then slams back on the wall to scare a response out of Louis. Louis feels a little dizzy from hitting his head on the wall. "Got...it?"

"Yes, Liam." 

Louis was wrong. Liam hadn't change.

****

*A hour earlier*

"Fuck....suck it. Suck it harder, babe, come on." Liam pushes Niall's head down and gagging sounds are heard. Liam kept his eyes closed, enjoying his cock being deep-throated. Niall tells his brain and body not to panic because he can't breathe and continually chokes on Liam's cock. He swallows over and over until Liam pulls back out for Niall to take another breath. 

"You ready?" Liam asks after ten seconds and Niall nodded. Liam stuffs his mouth again, fucking forward and forcing his cock in Niall's throat. "You can take it." Liam encourages. His hips thrusts faster than he did minutes ago and Niall drags his nails on Liam's thighs, hoping not to die. He chokes harder and can feel bile trying to come up but he keeps swallowing and swallowing. Liam held Niall's head in place, going deeper and it's guaranteed that Niall can't breathe. He cherishes the feeling of the warm and moist throat. Liam finally looks down at Niall, seeing tears coming down his face and saliva stuck around Niall's mouth and chin. His face is red and his blue eyes pop out much more when he's sucking cock. He tries to figure out how Niall manage to look like an innocent angel with a dick in his mouth and down his throat; he truly looks beautiful. Niall slaps his hands on Liam's thighs, indicating that he need to breathe and Liam pulls out again. 

Niall coughs violently, spit dripping out of his mouth and the redness in his face start to diffuse. He slows down his breathing and opens his mouth wide, rubbing the tears with the back of his hand. Liam smirks at how Niall is willing to please Liam; to continue doing this, being a nasty little cocksucker then Liam noticed how dark it was outside by glancing at the window. "Damn it. Babe, I have to go." Liam looks for his pants then puts them on, fixing himself by looking in the mirror of Niall's bedroom. 

"No, Liam. Please stay for a little longer. At least stay the night." Niall begs, naked and horny. 

Liam shook his head. He could decide whether to stay with Niall and fuck his beautiful and smaller body or he could go home to Louis and enjoy the bigger and softer bum for the night. He hadn't seen Louis since Tuesday morning and he do miss him. Liam can spend time with Niall the next night. "I'm sorry but I have things to do." Liam looks for his coat and socks, shuffling through a pile of clothes on the floor.

Niall lies on his stomach, raising his ass up in the air and sticks two fingers in his hole. He groans loud enough to get Liam's attention and Liam drops his coat that he was about to put on. "Come on, Liam, Daddy....fuck your slut." 

Liam thought, maybe Louis can wait for a while. And he took his pants off again.

****

"So...what was the meeting about?" Louis asks, watching Liam eat the plate of food. He stops chewing, making eye contact with the other man. It's still awkward tension in the air since Liam was close to beating the shit out of Louis. Louis seems to forgave him quickly; taking note on the fact that he just asked about Liam's workplace.

"I signed a contract with another guy....who make jewelry." Liam cuts another piece of chicken breast, stabbing it with his fork and puts it in his mouth. In the back of his mind, he's praying that Louis didn't spit in the food. 

Louis nodded, unsure of what to say next. He sat silently, watching a sitcom on the tv monitor and glances at Liam occassionally. He hears a phone vibrating and it's Liam's phone. Liam reaches in his back pants' pocket and views his phone screen. It's an unknown number calling but he answers it anyway. 

"Hello?"

A familiar voice spoke and a butterfly just fluttered in Liam's stomach. "How are you, Mr. Payne? This is Zayn Malik."

Liam looks at Louis, who isn't paying much attention then he puts down his almost empty plate on the floor, excusing himself to the bathroom. 

"May I ask how you were able to receive my cell phone number?" Liam asks politely. Behind the charming approach is mixed feelings of confusion, excitement and....well, lust.

"My lawyer got it from your people. I hope I'm not interrupting anything. Is this a good time to talk?" Liam never heard a man sound so cheerful on the phone before. 

"It's fine. You're not interrupting anything." Liam opens the bathroom door slightly to peek out. There's no sign of Louis nearby and he closes the door again. 

"Great, that's great. I'm calling to see if it's okay to meet me at The Stage restaurant, perhaps this weekend? To discuss business and to get to know each other as partners."

Discuss business....sure. "Yeah, I'll meet you there. Just text me which day and time and uh, we can talk." He hears Zayn chuckling and he instantly blush. His small laugh sounded pretty and happy. Liam would love to hear more.

"It's settled then. I'll see you then. Have a go- night, Mr. Pa-." The line was starting to break up but Liam have a clear sense of what Zayn said. "You have a good night as well." The call ended and Liam is trembling and the butterflies are getting heavier. He doesn't like his crush on Zayn but he's curious to see where this goes. He's already thinking of moves to make and he hopes they would work.

He walks back in the living room, seeing that Louis is asleep and lightly snoring. Louis looks cute and peaceful with his limbs folded close to his body and mouth left open. Liam smiles at the sight then gathers the plate from the floor, walking to the kitchen and putting it in the sink then proceeds to pick up Louis and carry him to the bedroom. Louis manage to stay asleep despite all the movements and sounds. The wine really knocked him out. 

Liam kisses Louis' forehead, laying the man on the bed and settles besides him. He took off his pants, throwing them on the floor and pulls the covers on him and Louis. "Good night, Lou." He says then thought of Zayn before he fell asleep. It would be nice to add that delicious man to his collection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update.


	13. Give Me Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if there's any typos

Liam woke up to the sound of retching and the strong stench of bile in the atmosphere. Apparently, Louis threw up on him and is now emptying his stomach in the bathroom.

"Egh...fuckin' gross." Liam gets up out of bed, wiping Louis' dinner from last night off of his boxers and wifebeater. He follows the obvious disturbing noises, viewing Louis bent over the toilet bowl, holding one hand on his stomach and the other on his forehead. Liam tried to not let the scene get to him, taking a deep breath and becomes annoyed. "Can't hold your wine, babe?"

"Go away." Louis flicks his flat hand at Liam, his eyes closed and his face scrunched in pain.

Liam folded his arms together, looking down at the sick, hungover man. "Why do I put up with you, Lou?"

Louis opens his eyes, seeing Liam's jaw clench and the way he stood, in a judgmental manner. He feels another round of vomit forcing to come up but he swallowed it back down to speak. "Because you like me. Or could be falling for me. Who knows? That's up to you to realise." He couldn't keep it down any longer, letting the last of anything he had ate, out into the toilet. Liam grabs a white cloth from a shelf, soaking it in cold water from the sink then squeezes the water out. He kneels beside Louis, rubbing on his back and places the cold cloth on Louis' forehead. 

"I could be...falling for you. I don't do this, you know? I don't do this kind of shit for anyone." He continues rubbing on his back, going into massage mode with both hands, easing Louis' muscles and his shoulders. 

Louis cracks a smile, leaning back and feeling better than he did five minutes ago. He locks eyes with Liam, attempting to figure out as well on why Liam put up with him. He doesn't have to. He could have kicked Louis out or just left him but instead, he stayed and cared for him.

"How do you feel, princess?" Liam stops massaging Louis' shoulders to stand and turn on the shower.

Louis sighs, flushing the toilet and tries standing on his own. He's still woozy, almost falling to his knees but Liam caught him. "Thanks....I feel much better." He quickly swash some mouthwash in his mouth then spat it out in the sink and let Liam strip off his clothes then Liam did the same action with his own spoiled clothes. 

"Good. Let's get cleaned up." Liam states and Louis steps in the shower first, moaning at the lukewarm water running all over his tanned skin. Liam grasps a bottle of bodywash, popping the cap open then squirts the thick and creamy soap on him and Louis.

"Feels good.....god, Liam." Louis moans quietly as Liam massages the soap on Louis' skin then runs his fingers through his hair. He slightly pushes Louis under the water to rinse off the soap from his upper body then switched places, rinsing bubbly soap off his own body. They both stood under in the shower for a few minutes, admiring each other's presences and plainly enjoying the feel of being warm and wet all over.

"That's what I'm here for. To make you good." Liam stands behind Louis, wrapping his arms around Louis' waist, but being careful not to squeeze his stomach. He rests his chin on Louis' shoulder, inhaling the sweet bodywash that's now coated on the tanned skin. Louis turns his head to look directly at his boyfriend.

"Is that all you're providing? Making me feel good?"

Liam raised an eyebrow, feeling offended. "Well then, what do you prefer? For me to treat you like shit?" Liam's hands travels from Louis' waist to his butt, gently squeezing then caressing. The water made his ass seem more prettier and softer somehow. He rather fuck than to participate in a conversation like this.

"No, no. You asshole. You know damn well what I want." Louis turns around, finally facing Liam and curling both of his arms on Liam's shoulders and around his neck. In this position, he truly seems as the woman complying to her husband and willing to negotiate but for a price.

Liam says nothing yet. Just staring back into the blue eyes, which are pink from the tears and strained of getting sick. Louis blushes from the way that Liam looks at him. He honestly believes that Liam is in love with him, already and regardless of the experiences they've had.

"I want to be loved. I want love." His voice was small like a child asking for a toy; and what he is asking for, is definitely something not to be played with.

Liam spoke up with a strong tone. "I can give you that." Louis' whole body shook from those words. It's like, finally, he's happy and he get what he want for his entire life. He couldn't help to shed a few tears. Liam kisses those tears away, then kisses from his Louis' left cheek to down his throat. He stops there, sucking lightly to create a small spot.

"I can give you that, baby. Just trust me." Liam says as he go lower, taking in Louis' nipple with his lips and tongue. He uses two fingers to pinch the other nipple, pulling and teasing. Louis throws his head back, craving more attention; especially lower.

"Liam..please. Do something....I'm.." He pointed at his dick. Liam can see that it's becoming further erect, leaking a small bead of precum. It accidentally got rinsed away by the water and Louis moans at the contact. Any impact on his sensitive head would make him want to come.

Liam thought of sucking Louis off but he had a better idea in mind. "Turn around and bend over."

Louis did, waiting and moans at nothing. He just want to come. He's finally moaning at something, feeling two fingers push in his ass and out. "God, fuck.." It feels so good, with the shower still running and warm. Liam's fingers are big enough, almost touching his nerves. He pushes his ass back, wanting more. Liam got the message and takes his fingers out. Louis is still tight but that's what make the sex even better. He can see it clenching, pink and puffy and goodness, he couldn't wait to be inside. He pumps his dick to get properly hard enough and uses the other hand to caress one of Louis' butt cheeks.

"Liam, do it now...for fuck's sake." Louis begs, biting on his bottom lip and hopes that Liam could see how desperate he is. He have nothing to grab onto. He just palms the wall while Liam pushes his tip inside, slowly moving in.

"Oh, oh shit." Louis exclaimed, tensing up his muscles again. Liam can feel that he isn't relaxed so he puts his hands on Louis' shoulders.

"It's okay...I'm here." He nudges in even deeper, groaning and overwhelmed by how tight Louis is. "Relax, babe." Liam waits for him to give the signal and to loosen a bit but he didn't expect the next words to be this kind of ridiculous request.

"Tell me...tell me you love me." Louis' voice is a little louder and clearer this time and he is breathing heavily, hyperventilating actually, because he's asking way too much too soon. He uses his strength to pressure Liam, by pulling back then slams himself on Liam's dick, basically throwing his ass back. Liam groans louder, and his knees almost shakes. "Do you love me?" Louis asks instead of requesting. It's better that way; to ask. "Do you?" He continues, slowly, painfully slow, fucks himself back on Liam and Liam shuts his eyes, too lost in the pleasure of his dick being suctioned without him having to move. 

Louis asks one more time, with another hard push and bites his lip in hope. "Do you...love me, Liam?" He can hear Liam gulping, but there's nothing in his throat. He doesn't know that Liam is trying to swallow down his fear. 

Liam breathes harder along with Louis and his heart is beating a little too fast. He's really scared. And he feels stupid, almost blinded but does it anyway. He took a long deep breath then exhaled it out, placing his hands on Louis' hips and gritted his teeth then opens his mouth. 

And it came out so soft and so sure sounding, but it came out at the wrong time and for the wrong reasons.

"I love you."


	14. The Inadvertent Date

On Friday night, Liam received a text from Zayn, reading the address, time and day to meet.

Liam puts on one of his best suits and his own customized jewelry as well. Knowing that The Stage is a fancy place, he have to look fancy too. While he's brushing his teeth, he heard a buzzer sound blaring throughout the apartment and that indicates someone is outside, waiting for Liam. 

"Who the hell?" He hopes it's not Niall or Louis. Louis has a key so he would have entered anyway. Unless he lost the key. Liam goes to his door, pressing the talk button. "Hello?" He waits for a response, keeping his ear on the box.

"There's a car waiting. If you could hurry up, we could get going, Mr. Payne." Liam doesn't recognise the voice and he's very confused. He doesn't recall asking for transportation to be sent to him. It's perfectly fine for him to drive on his own. But who the fuck would send a car to him?

"Okay. I will be down there in a minute." He went back to the bathroom, sipping mint mouthwash in his mouth, swished it around and spat it out. He checks himself in the mirror to see if he looks decent enough. On his way out, he grabs his phone, keys and his wallet and feelings in his stomach starts to build up as Liam goes down in the elevator. The bell dinged and the elevator doors open. A black woman, his next door neighbor, stands in the way, smiling widely when seeing Liam.

"Wow, you look good, Liam. How have you been?" She asks, looking up and down at him and licks her lips. Liam does the same, seeing that her body is still nice and proportionate, remembering a night where she was distressed because a boyfriend cheated on her and she was curious to know what a white man felt like. He gave her an offer and they spent the whole night, with her brown legs embedded around his body and him fucking into her on her mattress.

"I've been great, Keisha. And you?" A smile curls on his face, still remembering the way she screamed his name and cried from her multiple orgasms.

"Things have been wonderful. You know, we should get together sometime. It has been....a while, right?" She held the elevator door open as she steps in and Liam is about to step out.

"Yes, of course. You know where I live so just stop by anytime." He doesn't mind getting into her again. They said their goodbyes and as he walks out, heading out the front door of the complex, he can see through the glass wall that there is a black Hummer limousine and he couldn't help but to think, No....no fucking way.

Zayn's fat and bald lawyer, Jerry, stands outside next to the long and large vehicle, looking at his watch repeatedly then seem to sigh out a breath of relief when viewing Liam finally coming out.

"Jesus, Mr. Payne. What took you so long?" Jerry opens the door for Liam, gesturing for him to get in.

"I was talking to a neighbor." Liam explained, feeling embarrassed.

"Oh that beautiful woman with the large butt? I don't blame you. She reminds me of my wife." Jerry chuckles, obviously going into thoughts. "Now, if you don't mind, could we go now? Mr. Malik is waiting."

****

Liam tries to calculate how long it took to get to the restaurant. Probably twenty minutes, he thought and he look at his watch. "Why am I in this car?" He asks his self. Liam knows better yet he don't know what he's falling for. He groans silently, placing his face in his hands, rubbing the tension off with his palms and fingers. "What am I doing?" 

It's just a meeting.

 

"Ready, Payne? He's waiting." Jerry announces, texting on his phone. Irritation swells in Liam and he ponders on how and why Zayn got Jerry as a lawyer. He opens the door for himself, not saying a word back to Jerry and walks straight toward the restaurant with his back straight and his hands tucked in his pants' pocket. He couldn't help to smile when a few women did a double take when he walked by them. He goes to where the waiter is standing. "Party for two? Malik?" And the male waiter nods, who is obviously gay and he escorts Liam to the table, mumbling "this way, handsome".

Zayn sees Liam and stands up from his chair, reaching his arms out to hug and greet Liam. "Finally, you're here. Was the ride okay?" Liam notices what Zayn is wearing, which is dirty jeans and a white tee and black hoodie. Zayn also have his glasses on and his sleeves rolled up to display his tattoos. His hair isn't even done; it looks like bed head. If anything, he looks like some sort of nerdy skater from the Bronx. Liam didn't expect this and he didn't know whether to feel out of place or to look down at Zayn.

Instead of complying to a hug, Liam shook Zayn's hand, wanting their relationship to stay professional in public and Zayn looked hurt but then his expression changed when Liam spoke up. "Yeah, it was good. I could have drove here myself but that was nice of you. Thank you."

They both sat down in sync and Zayn revs up the conversation first. "Ah, it's no problem. But I think we should get to the point, you know? Talk about what this is really about." Zayn folds his arms, leaving his elbows on the table while Liam politely laid his arms under the table and locked his hands together. 

"And that is?" Liam's eyebrow moves up a bit and Zayn laughs quickly. 

"Yeah, the business plan. And getting to know you as a partner." Zayn does a little sexy smirk and Liam squirms in his seat, looking at Zayn's face then at the menus.

"Oh. Are those the only reasons?" Liam asks, focusing on the menu and decides which entree he would like to consume. 

Zayn does the same, picking up the menu and views the list of the appetizers. He doesn't mind playing this game with Liam because he's positive that he will win. "What other reasons could there be, Mr. Payne? I'm curious to...know."

They both looks up from the menus at the same time, and stared in silence. For the first time, Liam actually doesn't know how to respond. He feels caught, trapped and he's losing. He can't lose. He never do.

"Those reasons would aggrandise your expectations." Liam takes a sip of his water, putting down his menu. Zayn nods, keeping the menu in his hands. 

"Interesting. I want to know what exactly they are, considering the fact that we're here on business. But I'm gonna be honest, the same goes for you." Zayn bites his lower lip; he didn't mean to. It's a natural habit for him but Liam doesn't realize it and he's jumping to conclusions that Zayn is teasing him on purpose. 

"I'm curious to know too." Liam says with a smile. The same waiter who escorted Liam to the table, shows up again with a pad and a pen in his hands, ready to take their orders. Both Zayn and Liam decides on a trio type appetizer, consisting of onion rings, spring rolls and tomato crostinis. Liam have a taste for steak and Zayn orders chicken along with some expensive wine.

Liam looks around him, seeing that other customers are enjoying their food and heavily allured in conversation. "All this time and I've never been in this restaurant, thanks to my lifestyle." He adverts, just because. Like Zayn said, he wanted to get to know him as a partner so why not share a thought?

Zayn places a fist under his chin, responding with fascination. "Really? I've never been here either." 

Liam laughs silently, wondering on why they are there in the first place. "Then what made you pick this place? I'm intrigued." 

"All bullshit aside, my assistant alluded this place and I specified that maybe, you would like to dine here. If it was up to me, we would be in Queens, munching on dollar hot dogs and strolls through the noisy park with children getting wet by fire hydrants."

They both laughed their asses off at that for some reason, it seemed funny. Liam's eyes crinkles up and Zayn has this expression of utter joy, showing his teeth along with his laugh. 

"Are you serious? You can't be serious." Liam shakes his head and Zayn disagreed. 

"I'm very serious. You think I'm kidding?" Zayn takes a second to look for the waiter then he zips up his hoodie and tucks his cell phone further down in his pocket. "Matter of fact, let's ditch and we can go there now."

Liam's smile goes away from hearing Zayn's suggestion. He's really hoping that the man isn't actually serious about it. "To Queens? You want to visit Queens?"

"Yeah, why not? I mean, what's wrong with it?" Zayn shrugs his shoulder. 

"It's....it's not my kind of area." Liam admits. If he wasn't talking to Zayn right now, he would have been a honest asshole and say that it's a straight up ghetto place to be; but instead, he sugarcoats it. He can't tell if Zayn's smile is genuine or not; Zayn's eyes are slightly squinting and he's pursing his lips but still grinning anyway.

"I can see that." Zayn states. "But that's doesn't matter. Let's dip." And Zayn gets up, leaving the restaurant, not caring that their food is already coming. Liam hesitates for a minute then finally got up, following Zayn quietly. They walks outside and continues to walk on the sidewalk.

Liam is confused, almost going out of breath since Zayn is walking quite fast. "Wait, where.....what are you doing? Aren't you going to call Jerry?"

"Why would I call Jerry?" Zayn sounded offended, still marching then turns a corner.

"Because....we can go to Queens. We need a ride, obviously, smartass." At this point, Liam don't care about offending Zayn or getting wise with him. When he's being led or forced to do something that he is not used to, he can be beyond passive aggressive.

Zayn slows down, then sits on a bench with a sign nearby which signals for the public bus to stop and drop off or to pick up people. "I'm sorry, _smartass_ , but we're taking the bus....if you don't mind."

****

It took about thirty minutes to get to Queens. The bus came to a stop and Zayn stood up. "We get off on here." He announced to Liam, who is sitting uncomfortably and awkward. Zayn laughed to himself because Liam is also squeezing his nostrils with his fingers and tries to breathe through his mouth. The bus smells bad, to Liam but to Zayn? It's home to him. Liam stood with Zayn, patting down his outfit to wipe off any germs that may have come in contact with his expensive clothes. They exited the bus, walking slowly side by side in a comfortable silence, taking in the view of the urban area. 

Liam spoke first. "Not to be rude but why are we here? Besides to get some hot dogs.."

"This was my home. I used to live here. I was born in Syracuse but I moved in with my Aunt when I was four." Zayn shares. Liam notices that his voice sounded small, almost vulnerable. "What about you? Where are you from?"

"Uh...does it really matter?" Liam is not used to sharing personal stuff. 

"Uh, yes." Zayn mocks. "Stop beating around the bush and tell me." They both stops walking, ready to face this conflict.

"I don't trust...talking about his kind of stuff." Liam admits.

"You don't trust? Excuse me, Liam, but I'm giving you trust with co-owning my company, which is worth loads of money, and you don't trust....sharing a little something about you....with me? Seems like someone has trust issues." Zayn's eyes rolled and he made sure to let Liam see it. 

Zayn starts walking again and Liam follows behind.

"I don't have trust issues or any type of issues and you don't know me, alright?" Liam says, without having to raise his voice.

"And why is THAT? Why don't I know you? Because you don't trust. You just fuckin' said that." Zayn's louder voice jolted Liam, causing him to step back a few inches. There's some strangers sitting out on stoops, witnessing the two men talk. They're obviously whispering about them and Liam gives back a dirty look.

Liam took a deep breath before saying, "I'm from Lansing, Michigan. I moved to New York when I was a teen."

And Zayn's eyes soften, a smile starts showing and the redness in face is disappearing along with the tension in his body language. He asks, with an arm thrown around Liam's shoulder and continually walking along with him, "Tell me more?"

**** 

They spent the next ten minutes, strolling through Queens then they stopped to get hot dogs like Zayn had promised. Liam confessed to Zayn that he never consumed a hot dog before and Zayn almost freaked out. Zayn paid for the food, then watched Liam takes his first bite of lower-middle income food. 

"I can't believe I never tasted this. This is, oh my god." Liam mumbles while chewing and they both broke out in laughter. Liam expected this little trip to Queens to be bad, terrible and a waste of time but it actually isn't. And he can honestly say that he is having fun so far. 

Zayn pokes Liam with his elbow. "Hey, I want to show you something."

They discontinued their journey and sat down on the nearest bench. In front of them was the street, some cars and a giant brick wall with a beautiful mural painted on it. 

"Wow, that looks...magnificent. I applaud whoever took the time to do that." Liam's eyes gleams specifically at each and every part. It consists of so many colors and proper shading. There's groups of people of almost every race, young and old, standing together in what seems like paradise. "It look nice, don't it? Usually, I don't condone graffiti but that...that's actually nice. It means something, I believe." 

"You think it's nice?" Zayn smiles widely, moving closer to Liam on the bench.

Liam nods with a confused expression. "Yeah, I do."

"Thank you." He simply says. 

"Wait, you did that?"

"Yeah." Zayn points at a certain spot. "You see that older woman right there? With the blue shirt? That's my aunt. She passed away last year then I started on this artwork. And that's me right there." Zayn points lower to a guy who look similar to himself but he's not in the paradise part of the mural. Liam notices, frowning at the part. 

"Why are you at the bottom? What does that represent?" 

Zayn lets out a melodramatic sigh, looking into Liam's eyes as he tells his explanation. "I was in a bad place at that time. I had some downs...and if it wasn't for me going through what I went through, I wouldn't have painted that part, to be honest." 

Liam doesn't say anything, hoping that his partner would continue. 

"I didn't have a lot of money....so many bills. And I was lonely most of the time. Now, I have everything I need. I'm in a good place, with goals already completed and I can go further. It's just that....I don't have everything I want." 

Liam giggles at the sudden thought of a lyric. "Didn't Mick Jagger say that you can't always get what you want?"

"Shut up." Zayn laughs with him anyway.

They sat in silence after that, Liam observes the mural and Zayn is in his own train of thought, thinking of a master plan to break Liam. He was about to ask him a question but of course, Liam spoke first. "If it make you feel better, I don't have everything that I want." He said, pursing his lips.

To Zayn, this was the perfect time to ask that question. Oh, the irony.

He moves closer to Liam, his face is an inch away from Liam's ear. "Then what do you want?"

Liam's mouth is open but no words are coming out. They're choked up in his throat, finding a way to come out appropriately. "Um, uh....I want..."

"Tell me what you want, Liam. What do you really.....desire....at this moment?" Zayn purposely rubs his thigh against Liam's, biting his lower lip and makes them pinker. His breath blows in Liam's ear when he asked again and Liam shivers. "What do you want? Just tell me."

Like Zayn expected, Liam broke. 'You. I want you." He slowly turns his head, looking at Zayn's face. His eyes are darker than it was before and his lips are wet from occasional licks of his tongue. He sees his smile, a different kind of smile and it baffles with Liam's mind. He feels a hint of deja vu and he can't remember from where or what.

He didn't have the time to figure that out anyway as Zayn moves his face closer, his lips being dangerously close with Liam's. "Then have me." He whispers before closing the space between their lips. Liam feels warmer and hungry, horny and.....confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terrible chapter
> 
> Ziam though.....haha


	15. Shock of His Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the late update. I didn't expect for soooo many people to subscribe to this...and to actually enjoy this? Geesus.

Juggling three boyfriends isn't easy, especially when you have a boyfriend like Louis. He's still the needy, whiny little motherfucker that he is and Liam have a hard time keeping him in check because Louis easily falls off the wagon.

"You don't spend enough time with me. Are you seeing someone?" Louis asks as Liam takes a shit, reading a magazine on the toilet. He looks up, bewildered because...he's uncomfortable now. 

Louis knows no boundaries.

"Uh...babe. I'm on the toilet now."

"Do it look like I give a fuck? You always stay out late and go to your damn secret meetings. What are you hiding from me?"

His hands are on his hips as usual and that flaring attitude is getting worse as days goes by. But the sex....is so, so good. And Louis can be cute sometimes. Louis got so crazy to the point where Liam bought another apartment, sharing it with Niall. 

Thankfully, Niall is a good boy. He still trusts Liam. Yeah, he questions what the man does when he doesn't come home for a day or two but they're still together and that's what matters.

"I can't believe we're living together. And you're my boss." Niall expresses as Liam sucks on Niall's neck, grinding against him. 

"And I'm your boyfriend." Liam mentions then kisses Niall's lips. "Maybe you don't have to work anymore. Just stay here....take care of the place and cook for me. Be my boyfriend."

"You mean housewife?" Niall giggles then frowns a bit. "But I don't know. I like having something to do. I don't plan to be a lazy bum."

Liam takes off his boxers, groaning at the contact of Niall's skin touching his dick. "At least, you won't be a bum."

"Don't be a douche, Liam, I'm serious. I'm not going to be your doormat." He rose his voice higher, hoping to be taken seriously. 

Liam thought, _You're already are_. But Niall doesn't know that.

"You're right. You're a man and you have things to take care of." Liam lines himself up at Niall's asshole, pushing the tip in. "But right now, you need to call me Daddy." Niall whimpers like a puppy, pushing himself back on Liam and doing what he's told to do.

_"Daddy..."_

Liam feels like he's on top of a mountain. He get to fuck this beautiful man Niall, Louis, a few women and of course, the one and only Zayn Malik. Zayn is the best boyfriend indeed. He doesn't complain, nag, or ask for anything. 

There was moments where Liam considered dumping both Louis and Niall to stay with Zayn. They could be a power couple. But for some reason, Zayn is iffy about being in a serious relationship and he works a lot, just the same as Liam.

"I need time to think about that. We knew each other for only a month." He shares, then munches on a sandwich. "We can talk about it later. I have to leave to Cali tonight."

That caught Liam's attention. 'What's in California?" 

"Work." Zayn kisses Liam's cheek as he leaves the restaurant. "See you later and sorry for leaving early."

Liam is alone at the table, with food and wine and a surprise hiding in his jacket and a frown on his face. 

Maybe it isn't a good idea to get a ring made for Zayn. At least, he have Louis and Niall....and other bitches to fuck with so he won't be completely lonely and feeling empty.

That's the life of being a player.

****

"What do you think, Mr. Payne? Should the font be bolder or thinner? Honestly, I think it should be bolder. Think about it, you made a bold move, being partners with Mr. Malik and changed your entire empire. Plus, we could make it a little less cursive. It's too pretentious, I believe." Jerry talks and talks and talks, about plans and changes. Liam isn't listening; he hear him but he's rather focused on his fingers playing with the ring. It's full of diamonds and it's the most expensive thing he ever made.....yet own.

"Also, Malik is getting vanilla for the cake and the best champagne to come from Italy in a few hours." Jerry mentions.

"Wait, what? I don't get it." Liam's ears are finally working and he perks up from hearing about Zayn. He puts the ring in the pocket of his jacket, hoping that Jerry didn't notice.

"The party, Payne. Remember? You two are having a party tonight to celebrate becoming partners. A lot of people are coming too. And he'll be landing soon, to make it on time."

Liam really did not know there were going to be a party. He should pay better attention to things besides his personal life and sexual needs. "Oh, right. Zayn? He's coming back tonight?"

Jerry nods as he wrote some words down on a sheet of paper. Liam smiles, because he's a little excited to see Zayn. To Liam, Zayn has become a basic need....like food, water and shelter. 

It may be exaggerated but he honestly cannot live without him.

He decides to change the subject and it's best to know at least some information about the party. "So....where is the party going to happen?"

"Here."

"At work?!"

Jerry looks at Liam as if he is the dumbest man alive. " _Yes_ , Mr. Payne. You agreed to it being here. Have you been paying attention? At all?"

Liam, is once again, embarrassed in front of Zayn's lawyer. He wish he could hide or just kick him out of his office. "Sorry. My mind has been....wandering." Jerry prepares to leave, putting stacks of paper in a briefcase and grabs up the prototypes from Liam's desk. He mumbles something but Liam couldn't make out what he said.

"Excuse me?" Liam asks. He saw Jerry's jaw clenching and his deep blue eyes rolling.

"Get your shit together, Liam." 

Then he walks out of Liam's office.

****

Jerry is right. Liam is too distracted and have too much on his plate. Having three boyfriends....plus, falling in love with Zayn...was a bad idea. He should have stuck to one night stands and quickies.

"Shit." He mumbles, changing in a new outfit for the party. He decided to go for the full Italian attire and puts on his favorite gold watch. He checks himself in the mirror, fixing the small quiff in his hair. "Get your shit together, Payne. It's time to dump those worthless whores." He says, talking to his reflection.

He plans to break up with Louis first. He need time to figure Niall out. For goodness' sake, he shares an apartment with him. "Soon....only soon. Then....be with Zayn." He smiles at that, as he write a note for Louis then placing it on the bed. 

Louis should be at work now and he won't leave until late. Thank God. Liam is getting tired of that crazy bird spending time at the apartment and talking Liam's ear off.

"Lou definitely have to go." He says, leaving the apartment in style but also in irritation because of the mere thought of Louis.

****

"Babe! Liam?? Are you home? I got out early!" Louis shouts, closes and locks the door. "And I got some food too. I hope you feel like chinese!" He places the ivory containers with sauce leaking at tthe bottom of the bag on the counter of the kitchen. "Baby? Liam?" He calls out again, waiting for an answer and no one did not answer.

"Of....fucking....course. By myself, once again." He walks to the bedroom, taking off his coat and shoes, then threw them on the floor near the closet. He didn't expect to find a folded paper on the bed and he couldn't contain his curiousity.

He reads the note out loud. "I'm at work. I love you and I'll see you in the morning."

Louis balls up the note in his fist, throwing it at the wall. "Fuck! Fucker! He's cheating on me! I know he is! Fuck this!" He's absolutely frantic and he have these urges in his body waiting to be released. "Fuck it then." 

He needs proof for Liam's cheating. The best way to find proof, is to creep.

Louis goes through every drawer, every box and every area of the apartment, looking for clues. He try not to cry as he rushes from room to room, ruining the place and leaving stuff on the floor. The last place is the bedroom and he goes through the closet.

"Stupid, designer clothes.....pretentious douche, cheating on me." He mutters as he dug his hand in each pocket of every jacket and coat then throws them on the floor or the bed. The last jacket is a gray one, hanging at the very end of the closet. "God help me, if I find out that he's...."

Louis feels something hard and circular. It feel like a ring. "What the fuck..." He pulls it out of the pocket, observing it.

It is absolutely beautiful. Beyond gleaming and sparkling and.....words can't even explain it. It seems to made of platinum and there's diamonds embedded on the entire band. He can see the words inside of the ring, reading it.

_I give you my all, if you let me. I love you._

Then....it hit Louis.

"Oh, my god. He was planning to propose. Oh, oh.....oh, my god." He cries in joy, putting the ring on his finger then flicks his hand up, to watch the sparkles in the light. "I'm getting married."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I feel like an asshole.


	16. A Million Dollars Out The Window

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooh child..

Zayn looks seriously sexy...he's basically looks like sex, with legs and a voice. There's no way in hell that Liam will ignore it. If only he could get him alone...

As far as Liam know, the party is a distraction. Zayn seemed to talked with every single person in the room, unintentionally ignoring Liam. He had a goal of getting acquainted with the people that he is putting his trust and money into, which is why he wanted to do this party.

It's best to get a feel of who you're working with, besides fucking the co-partner.

"Zayn! Hey!" 

Zayn turns around from hearing his name being called and speak of the devil. "Liam, hey. How are you?" He smiles, taking a sip of champagne.

"What the fuck do you mean, 'how are you?'. I'm your boyfriend. Give me a hug." Liam hugs Zayn anyway, oblivious to how uncomfortable Zayn felt. He was about to kiss him but Zayn stopped him.

"Whoa, whoa. Look where we are, Liam. We can't do that. Are you stupid?"

Liam backs away, putting his hands up in a guilty manner. Maybe it isn't a good idea to show public display of affection. "My bad. Yeah, you're right. This is a nice party, by the way. So much food and....shit." Liam feels like an idiot, making small talk with his boyfriend. He feels as though he should be showing how much he loves him...

_Oh shit. I love him?_

"Yeah, thanks." Zayn says. "But if it would have been nice if you contributed or something.." He shrugs his shoulder, frowning. Liam doesn't understand what he said, not hiding his confused expression.

"I don't get it."

Zayn gasps dramatically. "Oh, you don't say? Jerry told me that he was trying to get your opinion on stuff while I was gone and you was too distracted. You didn't bother or even _think_ to put a little money in it. So I paid for everything here at this party." He rolls his eyes, gulping down the champagne to ease his irritation.

"Fuck, I'm sorry. I was distracted because I missed you. I thought about you a lot and...I had some sort of plan. A plan for you and I....to take our relationship to the next level, you know? I want to make this official. It doesn't feel official. Why....why doesn't it feel official?"

Liam witnesses Zayn glancing down at his feet and biting his lips. That's body language for a secret that Liam doesn't know and that makes him sad because the last thing he want is to be hurt by Zayn.....

All the things he did, said and shared with Zayn. He can't tell if it was worth it. 

"That's because.." Zayn starts speaking up, then finally looks at Liam in his eyes, sad and wide. "Our relationship isn't a normal, romantic relationship. Ours is like, a business relationship. We're doing _this_ for business and support. Financial support and good rep. You know that working together, being together....helps builds our bank accounts."

The heart in Liam's chest sank....and wow, he really feels like an idiot. "You're with me, for money?"

Zayn was about to speak again but got interrupted by a pair of hands clasping on Liam's eyes. There's a strange, good looking man behind Liam, saying in a deep voice, "Guess who." It was weird for Zayn to see but he waited for Liam to guess. It seems like the other man is waiting too. The worst thing about it is, Liam have no fucking idea on who it is.

"Uh, I don't know? What the hell?" Liam shrugs, and at last, those small hands moves away from his face. He turns to see who it is, and..

"Louis! Louis, what.....what are you doing here?" 

Liam looks at Louis, who is wearing a wide, silly smile and his work clothes then he looks at Zayn, who is standing there, awkward and dumbfounded because he have no idea what's going on. Liam doesn't know if he should freak out or play it cool. 

His two boyfriends are four feet away from each other and he's in the fucking middle.

Thankfully, Zayn says something. "Hey, I'm Zayn Malik. Liam's business partner." He stuck out his hand and Louis shook it.

"Ohh, I heard about you. Liam told me that he signed a contract with you...and now, look at this. Business is blooming, huh? Is this a party? I didn't know you was having a party." Louis faces Liam. "Why didn't you invite me? I thought you was working?"

Liam's tongue is tied at first then he came up with a somewhat, logical excuse. "This is a party for the employees or anyone who works with us."

Zayn nods, agreeing to Liam's statement. "Well, I have to talk to some people. See you later, Liam and um, it's nice meeting you, Louis."

Both Zayn and Louis locks eyes in a odd way. It feels that they both _knows_ something about each other, relating to Liam....yet they can't figure it out and not even daring to question it.

"It's....nice meeting you as well." Louis' voice was suspicious. Zayn heard it and Liam damn sure heard it too. He's becoming more nervous and he wants one of them, at least _one_ of them to leave right _now_.

Zayn leaves to talk to more employees and to get another glass of champagne, while it's only Liam and Louis standing in the middle of the room. Liam has never felt so relieved. He rubs the nose of his nose with his fingers, shaking off the stress and the urge to yell at Louis.

"Listen, Louis..." 

Louis shouts, interrupting Liam. "Yes!" Which is his answer....for the assumed proposal.

"What? Yes, what?" Liam questions not only Louis' sanity but his intelligence because _what the fuck_?

"Yes." Louis brought his voice down. "I'll marry you." He's giddy and he can't stop smiling and Liam still doesn't understand. Since Liam didn't respond, only gazing at Louis with confusion, he repeated himself. "I will marry you. So yes. I'll marry you."

Liam's breathing hitched and his hands formed into fists. "What the hell...are you talking about?"

Louis brings his hand up higher and something shiny, too shiny, blinds Liam in the eyes. He couldn't help but to look down at Louis' hand. It's the ring. It's the fucking ring. Louis, fucking crazy ass Louis is wearing Zayn's fucking ring. 

He can't breathe anymore. He can't move. He just stares at the ring. Then he would occasionally take a glance at Louis' face. For an entire minute, Liam would look back and forth at the ring then at Louis. It also hits him on what Louis said.

"You...motherfuckin' idiot."

Instead of getting angry in front of a room full of people, Liam escorts Louis out of the room and up to his office. 

"Liam! You're hurting me! What is your issue? God, stop pulling on me!" Louis complained while Liam literally drags him then closes the office door behind him.

Liam paces back and forth, pulling at his own hair and his chest heaving out of anger and the fact that he almost got caught. Louis watches the man go mad. "Oh...oh my. Oh, my god. _OH, MY GOD! LOUIS!_ What are you doing with the ring, Louis? I'm not fucking marrying you! Are you insane? Are you seriously insane? _I_ would be an insane motherfucker for marrying _your_ crazy ass. Are you shitting me?!"

Liam grabs a small, glass statue from his desk, then throws it at the wall. Glass shatters, flying all over the room. Louis winces at some glass hitting and cutting his arm. He doesn't get angry or bothered. He doesn't show any emotion yet because he have to know something....since the ring isn't for him.

"Who is the ring for?" He takes it off, lifting up the ring. "Tell me."

Liam calms down, holding his palm out. "It's for me. Give me the ring, Louis."

"Liar. Don't lie to me. Who is it for? Unless you're marrying your own damn, selfish ass. Its says, 'I give you my all if you let me'....so who do you want to give your all to, hmm? Who do you truly love? And can you please, for once, be honest with me because god knows when was the last time that you were ever honest with me..."

Louis couldn't help to shed a few tears. He's hurt now and he's getting his heart broken. 

Liam kept his voice stern, figuring that would influence Louis to give the expensive ring back to him. "It is...for me. Give me back my ring.....now." 

Yeah, Liam is caught up and his relationship with Louis may be ruined now, but he feels that it is not Louis' business to know who the ring is for originally. 

Louis shrugs his shoulder. "Fine. Okay." He walks over to a window, opening it. There's a strong cool breeze flowing in the room and it took a moment for Liam to realise what Louis is doing.

"Louis, NO!"

But it's too late. Louis threw the ring outside. Liam's office at a very high floor in the building. The scenario playing in Liam's head is the ring falling all the way down to the street, unfortunately rolling into a pothole or a car is running over it and ruining it. Or perhaps a random stranger finds it and keeps it. 

If murder wasn't a crime....Louis would be a strangled victim at this moment.

"That was worth a million dollars. You just threw a million dollars out the window." Liam shares. He covers his face with his hands, wanting to cry. He want to kill Louis. 

Louis shrugs again. "I don't give a fuck. Fuck your ring...and fuck you." Then he storms out of the Liam's office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw shit..
> 
> Please give feedback? I need to know how my readers are feeling about this. 
> 
> My tumblr is twistedartist1d.tumblr.com if you want to share a private thought


	17. The Replica of Liam Payne

Louis didn't care on how he looked, walking past people and sobbing like a baby. His face is covered with tears and the skin of his nose is red with snot and boogers clogging up his nostrils and dripping out. He uses his arm to wipe his face as he walks to the elevator, not watching where he is going then suddenly bumps into another guy.

"Shit! I'm sorry!" Louis apologizes quickly, taking a glance at the guy. It's that guy. That guy who seems so familiar. "You...I think I've seen you somewhere before." He says to the guy with blond hair and blue eyes. 

"Really? I don't think we have ever met. What is your name?" Niall asks, being polite.

"Louis. I'm Louis. You just look really familiar." He feels embarrassed, talking to this guy. He doesn't know what his own face looks like and he want to hide it but he couldn't help to stop and try to figure out....who the hell this guy is.

Niall shrugs, blinking at the red faced man. "I don't know. Maybe you have. Probably just walking in the street or at a store or something. I'm Niall, by the way. Does that ring any bells?"

Louis shook his head. He doesn't know a man named Niall. 

"Oh well. And are you okay, Louis? You look like you've been crying." Niall reaches in his pants' pockets for tissue, if he do have any. But Louis flicks his hands at Niall.

"No, no. It's okay. I'm fine. I'm sorry but I have to go." Louis rushes into the elevator while Niall stood there, watching Louis press a button and the elevator doors closes. That was a weird experience for him. He feels like he should know that guy. For some reason, he feels a connection with Louis. 

All thoughts of Louis goes away when Niall walks to Liam's office. The door is already opened so he goes inside. "What the hell? Liam?" He can see glass on the floor. It's cold in the room and Liam is on the floor, staring at nothing. "Liam? Are you alright? What the hell just happened?" Niall kneels besides Liam, hugging him and whispering to him. "Baby, what's wrong?"

Liam's voice came out low, soft and tired. He complies to Niall's snuggling. "I just want to go home."

****

Niall and Liam took their time, leaving the building. They both ignored the mess in Liam's office. They ignored the awkward silence between them and Niall tried to ignore the sad look on Liam's face. If anything, his expression is a look of a kicked puppy. 

Before they actually left, Niall reminds Liam that he had to get keys and a bag out of the employees' lounge so Liam waits in the hallway while Niall went to get his things. Some distant giggling and whispering caught Liam's attention and he turns his head to the left, viewing two men kissing and flirting. They was all over each other, with hands on each other's bodies. One of those men looked like Zayn.

He's wearing the same outfit as Zayn. The same hairstyle.

It is Zayn. Liam can see his goddamn face. It must be a hallucination because....why? Why would Zayn do this? 

He moves closer, but hides himself so he won't be seen. Zayn and this other man, starts making out and removing their clothes. The man has his back against the wall while Zayn is taking control, tangling his fingers in the other man's longer, curly hair. They both moans as Zayn push himself against the guy, rubbing their crotches and basically humps his leg.

"Fuck, Harry. You're so hot. So hot, baby. Are you gonna do this for me?" Zayn asks in a rush and the guy, Harry, nods and turns around, unzips his trousers and pulls them down.

Liam can hear the deep voice rumbling from Harry. "I opened myself up for you, babe. Just fuck me. Please, Zayn baby, fuck me." Zayn takes his pants off in seconds, growling at the taller man.

Oh, the anger and the deceit that Liam feels. He could go over there right now and stomp Harry out with his feet then throw blows to Zayn's face. He can't bring himself to do it though. 

"Such a good boy. Always good for me.. you know I love you, right?" Zayn kisses Harry's shoulder, trying to aim his cock into Harry's asshole.

_You know I love you, right?_

_You know..._

_You know I love you..._

_I love you.._

Liam wonders if he actually means that. Watching the two of them, Zayn fucking another man and saying that he loves him while Harry is a desperate, whimpering mess reminded him so much of.... Louis. Of course, Zayn didn't mean that. He only said that because...shit, he's a player.

" _Fuck! Fucking hell_." Liam exclaims quietly. 

He is still watching them. Harry groans every few seconds as Zayn thrusts inside of him, biting his lips and views down at Harry's ass jiggling against his pelvis. The sounds heard are their skins slapping, Harry's painful yet pleasurable moans and Zayn's swearing. Zayn places his hands on the wall, fucking his cock inside of Harry slower but hard, making Harry's lanky body rocks against the wall.

"Shit, I love you, Harry. I love you so much. You're such a good boy for daddy."

Liam grits his teeth, and tears forms in his eyes. _I love you so much._

"You don't mean it." Liam whispers. "You don't. You don't love him."

Zayn's thrusts quickens and Harry is nearly screaming. "Yes! Yes, daddy! I love you. Oh, I love you, Zayn. God.."

Liam couldn't take it anymore, leaving the hallway quietly and finds an exit through stairs instead of the elevator. A minute after Liam left, Niall comes out of the room with his bag and keys. 

"Liam?" He calls out, looking both ways in the hallway then views the two men having sex in the shadow of the hall. "Oh! Sorry! I didnt, uh, I didn't see you. Sorry, again." He leaves immediately, going into the elevator, feeling the blush on his cheeks.

Zayn couldn't help but chuckle and to continue fucking one of his whores, Harry. Harry thinks that Zayn love him and Zayn thinks that Harry is stupid. However, it was hilarious that not only Niall had caught them but Liam did too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to announce that the story is coming very close to an end. But I'll try to make the next few chapters as long as possible and there will be a happy ending. 
> 
> Will it be ziam, lilo or niam?
> 
> It's one of them for sure.


	18. Breakin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This, so far, is my favourite chapter...
> 
> Goodness...

"Do you....do you wanna try again? We can try again." Niall is already hard, naked and waiting, lying besides Liam in Liam's bed. No matter how many times Niall tried to get his boyfriend excited, kissing everywhere and sucking his cock for the past hour, Liam can't....do it.

He's having a problem that he never had before. For all hook ups, quickies, one night stands and every other sexual encounters, he had no issue getting an erection but this time, he just can't. He's embarrassed and sulks in depression. At least, that's what he think. 

The past events of losing Louis, losing a ring that was worth a million dollars and seeing Zayn cheat on him, affected him mentally, emotionally....and physically. Liam is so used to using sex as an outlet for his problems or to just satisfy his needs.

Erectile dysfunction isn't what he is used to.

"I don't care. Do what you want." Liam presents his back at Niall, turning to lie on his side and curls his body in a ball underneath the thick comforter. Both of them are naked. Niall is still hard, slowly stroking his length with one hand, lying on his back and gazing up at the ivory ceiling. 

"Are you ever going to tell me what happened last night? I think...if you talk about it, then maybe, just maybe, you wouldn't have that _issue_ anymore, you know?"

Liam remains silent, cowering in his own ambiance of shame. Niall can _feel_ Liam building up a wall. It's up to him to break it down.

"Liam, baby, come on." Niall wraps an arm around Liam, snuggling him closer. He's not getting any response yet; just Liam's breathing and silent screams of self-hatred. Niall lets out an exasperated sigh because he's _tired_ and _impatient_. "Fuck. Fuck it then." He uses his upper body strength to move Liam on his back then lowers himself to Liam's limp dick.

Then he goes lower...

Using his hand to move Liam's dick to get a closer and better look at his asshole. It's so small; he can imagine how tight it is. "You never bottomed, have you?" Niall asks with a newfound hunger in his tone of voice.

"Only twice."

"God....you're thirty-three years old and you've been fucked twice? Shit.." That turned Niall on and he decides to try something new with Liam, regardless of Liam liking it or not. He extracts himself from the bed, bending down in front of a nightstand and searches for lubricant. He grabs the bottle and positions himself back to Liam's lower body. He licks his lips, pushing Liam's legs up and that's when Liam snaps back to reality.

"Niall, what are you doing?"

"Shut up." Niall spat back, annoyed and horny. If he have to fight Liam, he will. "I'm gonna fuck you. That's what I'm doing."

Liam hisses from the touch of Niall's wet finger prodding at the mound of his asshole. "Niall.." He didn't know what sounds to make when Niall's finger slid all the way in, brushing something that he hadn't felt in a really long time. "Oh, _fuck_."

He'd hate to admit it but he want more. Instead of asking for it, he squirms slightly, attempting to fuck back on Niall's finger. Niall got the idea and begins sliding his finger in and out, touching that sensitive bump each time. He smiles at the fact that Liam is recovering from his issue; his cock stiffened slowly and twitches more each second.

Liam pants softly at the realisation that he's no longer....having a problem with his manhood and willingly endures being a bottom for the first time in the longest time. The last time he let someone fucked him....was in college. The first time was when he was sixteen.

Niall adds another finger, carefully nudging it in to loosen Liam up some more. "So fuckin' tight. Do you know how tight you are, Liam? Such a waste. A good, tight ass going to waste." Niall increases the rhythm, fingering in and out and spreading his index and middle fingers to make the hole wider. 

To calm Liam down, Niall kisses his inner thighs and strokes Liam's cock with his other hand, using the precum as lube. Liam is finally relaxing, keening and bucking his hips to fuck into Niall's hand.

"Hold on, baby. Don't come yet." Niall thinks it's time to seal the deal, taking his fingers out and lets go of Liam's cock. Niall crawls on top of Liam, meeting up to a face with an expression that shows nothing but vulnerability and all of Liam's fears. Niall's hand caresses the side of Liam's face, wiping away a tear that was falling out of his right eye. "It's okay. I won't hurt you. I don't want to."

He kisses Liam's lips then pulls back, looking into his eyes. "I don't ever want to hurt you." He kiss him again and Liam kisses back, placing his hands on Niall's face. They stay like this for a while, making out slowly with a passion burning and their bodies yearning for each other.

Niall looks down, and his dick is starting to hurt. He needs relief and he looks back at Liam. "You trust me, yeah?"

It took a minute for Liam to make that decision and to put all his trust into Niall. He has never done that before either. Putting complete trust, revealing one's inner self for another person? It's one of Liam's rare actions.

He nods, blinking in a fast manner. "Yeah, yeah. I trust you."

****

Louis took a deep breath before getting out of his car and walks to the apartment building. He prepared himself to converse with Liam so they could resolve their issues. He specified that, perhaps it's better to be the bigger person and to forget and forgive. And he really want to know the truth about the ring. There was a conclusion made in Louis' mind; the ring was for someone before him. 

_Yeah, that's right. Liam got that ring for whoever had dated him before I did._

Louis talks to himself inside of his head, making his way to Liam's floor of the apartment. He keeps a smile on his face, trying to think positive thoughts. _Nothing bad will happen. It will all come out good and maybe...we can get back together_.

He's finally on the floor, stopping in front of the door to Liam's unit and he inserts his key inside the lock. He takes another breath to prevent his heart having an attack before turning the doorknob.

****

"Yes.." Liam moans. "More." He's keeping his eyes closed, enjoying Niall's cock invading inside of him for the first time. He eventually falls into some sort of trance with his eyes still closed and his mouth becomes slack. Inside of that trance, Liam can see a man with dark, short hair. He sees tanner skin and tattoos. A sleeve of tattoos and some bits all over the man's body. 

Liam sees brown eyes, like his own, staring back at him. It's obvious on who this man is. Liam has wanted this man for a long period of time; ever since he saw a photo of him in the New York newspaper. He instantly fell for him, even though he hadn't met him properly.

That man is...

"Zayn." 

Liam fell out of his trance as soon as he felt his hole being empty. 

"What? Zayn? Y-you were thinking about Zayn? Liam?" Niall hovers over him, and the tension between them is thick with confusion and hurt. Liam just fucked up and he doesn't know what to say. "Liam. Were you thinking about Zayn? Do you have feelings for him?"

Before Liam could answer, there's a clashing sound just a few feet away from the bed. Niall fell out of the bed from shock and fright. Liam almost does the same but instead tried to cover his nude body. "Louis! What the hell are you doing?"

Louis stands there, with a broom in his hand and his chest heaves as he look back and forth at Niall and Liam. "WHO THE FUCK IS HE?! I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU WAS CHEATING ON ME!" Louis swings the broom at Liam's tv monitor, smashing the screen and creating a giant crack in the middle. "FUCK! FUCK YOU, LIAM! AND FUCK YOUR LITTLE WHORE TOO!" He swings again on the tv, breaking it more than he had.

He took another look at Niall, and his face changed from anger to surprise. "You. I remember you from last night. YOU! I SAW YOU....AT THE FUCKING CLUB. FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!" 

Louis charges at Niall and Niall starts to run, to avoid being attacked by Louis. Liam gets out of the bed to tackle Louis on the floor, trying to contain him. "Louis! Louis, calm down! Calm the fuck down!"

They both fights each other while Niall puts his clothes on, acting under adrenaline. "Let me go! Get off of me, Liam! You fuckin' dirty, cheater! Is that who it is?! That's the whore you planned to marry?" Louis gathers a glob of saliva in his mouth then spits it in Liam's face.

The spittting worked and Liam falls back, wiping off the gross fluid from his face. "Disgusting. You are fucking disgusting. That's the exact reason on why I don't want your crazy ass. WE ARE THROUGH!" 

"Marry? What is he talking about? Marry? Liam?" Niall asks, staring at Liam for an answer. Louis crawls his way to find the broom, already planning out what he want to do. He grabs the broom, standing again.

"Crazy? You think I'm crazy? Well, I'll show you fucking crazy!" Louis runs out of the bedroom and into the living area of the apartment. "HERE'S SOME CRAZY FOR YOU! I'll SHOW YOU SOME CRAZY!" Louis swings the broom in every angle, breaking one of Liam's expensive vases. He kicks the table over, hitting the broom on the hard wood. 

The sounds were way too loud to ignore so Niall and Liam follows Louis to the living room. "Louis, stop! Stop fucking up my apartment! God, are you cr-" Liam doesn't finish the sentence. It just hit him that the word "crazy" seems to get Louis riled up.

"What did you say? Were you gonna say crazy? Say it. I dare you to. I fucking dare you! YOU BREAK MY HEART SO I BREAK YOUR SHIT!" Louis throws the broom, storming out of the apartment and Niall follows him. Liam grabs at Niall's arm to stop him. "Niall, why are you following him? Just leave him alone."

"Let me go, Liam. I'm going to go talk to him. He's really hurt. And you and I are done." Niall yanks his arm away, walking out and leaves Liam by himself alone in his partially destroyed apartment.

****

"I will.....show him....some crazy." Louis mumbles, power walking to his car. He takes out the keys to his car, then pushes a button that automatically opens the trunk. He remembers that he have a baseball bat in the trunk. Some days, he play baseball as a hobby with some friends. He always stores the bat and some balls in the trunk, instead of putting it in his home. Niall catches up, jogging to Louis' car and he stops to take a breath.

"Louis. Louis, listen to me. I know how you're feeling and believe me, I want to do some damage too but this, this isn't worth it. Whatever you're about to do."

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Louis grabs the bat, power walking again to Liam's audi. "HE DID MORE....THAN HURT ME!" He swings the bat, hitting the driver's side window.

Liam caught up as well, coming outside with clothes on. He did not expect Louis to destroy his car as well. "Oh, fuck no. LOUIS! COME ON!"

"This, is for lying to me!" The bat hits a headlight and thick glass smashes, landing on the ground. "This, is for cheating on me!" Louis smashes the front window three times before moving on. "This, is for the pain you had put me through!" He smashes another window. Then another. 

All windows are destroyed and there's scratches and dents covering the automobile. 

Liam and Niall are speechless, staring at the utmost angered man, who drops the bat on the ground, walking back to his car. 

"He ruined my shit. He broke my...my shit." Liam exclaims. He look at Niall for a reaction but Niall shrugs. 

"Maybe you deserve it." His voice is cold and emotionless. Niall begins walking back to the apartment as Liam is left alone, again, in the middle of the parking lot. This is all hard for him to believe....that so much had happened in so little time. He lost all of them.

Zayn, Niall and Louis. They're all gone.

He's so distracted, he didn't realise that Louis has drove his car around, parking thirty feet behind Liam. He revs up his engine, keeping his foot on the brake. His blue eyes glares at the back of Liam and he remembers the first wish he said after that first encounter with Liam.

 _Fucking asshole. I hope he dies_.

"And this....is for raping me." Louis releases his foot off the brake then slams it on the gas, driving towards Liam. Liam turns around, hearing an intense sound of rumbling coming up behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me please..


	19. You're Meant For Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a big surprise for next chapter....
> 
> Mwa ha ha...

"Are you waking up. Liam? Liam, can you hear me?" There's a female voice wavering through Liam's ears. It sounded like mumbles at first but now her voice is more clear. "Liam, are you hearing me? If you can hear me, blink twice or wiggle your fingers." 

Liam blinks rapidly and wiggles his fingers all at the same time. He's sure that he can talk. "Wh-where...am I?" His voice is hoarse, as if he hadn't spoke in a while and his eyes wanders the surrounding. It smells like bleach and medicine. The walls are white with only one window and there's endless noises of beeping and vibrations. He can hear other people conversing as well but mostly, it's quiet...almost peaceful.

He looks down and can see his leg in a cast, being elevated. He have bruises on his arms and god, the pain in his body sucks.

A woman wearing a white coat with her hair in a ponytail and soft, gentle eyes, stands next to the bed that Liam is lying in. "Welcome back, Mr. Payne! My name is Sheila Winters and I'm your doctor. You're currently in the hospital, recovering from the accident. Can you recall any moments of it?"

He instantly cries, but silently and with zero expression. "No...no, I don't. The last thing I remember was....some guy ruining my car. Then...then there was this sound, of like, an engine."

Dr. Winters nodded, placing a syringe inside of a tube. "Yes, yes. Whoever ruined your car, also hit you with his own car. But to fill you in, you've been in a coma for a week and your right leg and hip were injured."

Liam gasps at the news. A week? A whole week? God, he feels hungry.

"A week?"

Dr. Winters smiles, confirming to that. "Yes, Liam. It's better than years though, don't you agree?" Liam nods at that, still crying. He's thankful that he's alive. Fucking Louis, crazy ass Louis. _Did he seriously try to kill me?_ Liam knows that Louis was a bit of an overbearing psycho but it didn't cross his mind that Louis actually, _actually_ attempted to kill him....with a fucking car.

"Now, Liam, you will be in here for a while to recover. After that, you will need physical therapy to get back in shape. And someone will be very happy to see you. Do you want to see him now?" Dr. Winters shares. Her persona is so happy and bubbly; Liam is glad to have her as a doctor.

"Him? Who?" _Please don't be Louis. Please, no Louis._

"Well, he said he's your boyfriend. He have been here all week, waiting for you to wake up. I'll go get him now." The doctor leaves the room and Liam is nervous yet surprised by the fact that there was someone who cared and decided to stay for him. He just really hope that it's not.... _Louis._

He waits for exactly three minutes.

The beep sound of the heart monitor is increasing slowly and Liam's muscles becomes tense. He waits for three minutes for the doctor to come back and to see a man walking behind her.

His face is lit with a smile and his eyes full of tears, holding onto a dozen of roses and a basket with goods and sweets.

"Niall." Liam is honestly surprised and he is truly happy to see him. "Oh my god. Niall, you didn't..." He starts sobbing like a toddler as Niall places the flowers on the table then goes to hug Liam. "You didn't have to be here for me. I was awful to you. I was awful to everyone. I can't...." Liam chokes up; he couldn't express any further but Niall understood.

"It's alright. You're fine...and I'm fine. I forgive you. You hear me? I forgive you because....I almost lost you and I don't know if I could go through life without you. Whatever you did....whatever happened, I don't care and I forgive you. I hope you forgive me for leaving. If I didn't left, I would have saved you in time instead of that crazy Louis hitting you."

Both of them chuckles at the term that obviously describes Louis. Crazy....crazy Louis.

"Of course, I forgive you. But to be honest, I deserved it. You were right. Because.." Liam sighs, rubbing his face with his hand. "I did something bad to him. It was wrong and I tried to make him forget about it by....buying him stuff and taking him to places but clearly, that didn't work. It haunted him and now, it's haunting me." Liam begins crying again. 

He could have lost his life....due to being a heart playing asshole. 

"Please don't leave me, Niall. If you leave me, I'm going to be alone. Zayn doesn't care about me. I mean, he's not even here! And Louis....wait, where is Louis?"

Niall holds Liam's hand, sharing the news about Louis. "He's in jail right now, as far as I know. He got arrested later that day he hit you. Assault is a crime so...I called the police. And, he called your phone twice and left a voicemail to apologize."

There's a feeling of both regret and relief coursing through Liam's soul. He believes that he should feel one of them more than the other. "I'll fix it. I have to fix it with him." Recovering is a goal first then talking to Louis would be the next.

Niall nods, still holding Liam's hand. "Liam?"

"Yeah?" 

Niall steals a quick kiss from Liam's dry lips, then looks right into Liam's eyes, which are still wet and red. "I won't leave you again...I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niam.....*swoons*
> 
> Zayn doesn't even give a fuck about Liam.
> 
> Louis was a bit......errr, emotionally unstable. Too much hurt and pain to continue Lilo. They moved too fast too..


	20. Closure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHAPTER YAY! 
> 
> Closure between Liam, Niall, Louis and Zayn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a little surprise too...

Sitting in that jail cell was hell. Literal hell, kind of. Well, it wasn't _too_ bad. Louis has heard of stories about being in a jail for a week or so, feeling like forever. To be honest, it was a breeze besides the dirty, disgusting men trying to flirt with him, the gross toilet, the moldy bunk bed and the cheap, bland food. It wasn't all too bad because he had some time to himself; all that time to think and to relax.

He even made a friend. "Jacob. Why are you in here?" Louis asks the guy sitting on the floor. Jacob is good looking, smart and funny but he did a stupid thing, obviously and Louis wonders what crime it is.

"Smacked the shit out of my girlfriend. She freaked out. Why are you in here, kid?" 

Louis shrugs. "Ran over my ex-boyfriend with a car." 

There was a small moment of silence then Jacob finally spoke up. "Wow, that's so fucking hardcore. I didn't know you were a twink either." Jacob sat up from the floor, staring at Louis who is lying in the bed. "So uh, you like cock, huh? Would you mind blowing me? I need it, you know? I've been feeling stressed." Jacob stares at Louis' lips, in hopes of getting a blowjob from a guy for the first time.

"Ugh, no. Blow your damn self. Fuck off." Louis turns on his side, ignoring his cell mate. Despite that encounter and everything else, it wasn't that bad. It was like a downsized vacation from Liam, from stress....from life really. 

Until he heard his name being called.

"Louis Tomlinson!" The sheriff of the local county jail inserts a key through the lock of Louis' cell and slides the gate open. "You're bailed out. You can go."

"Wait, what? Who bailed me out? For $50, 000?" Louis' voice is groggy and rough. All the times he did speak, was mostly yelling at the other men to leave him alone. Other than that, he was mostly quiet.

The sheriff isn't really nice. He never seemed to be in a good mood. Louis thought, shit, how can anyone be in a good mood when you're babysitting a bunch of criminals? 

"I don't give a damn who bailed you out. It's some rich, white guy. Now, get the hell out!" The sheriff gestured to the exit. "You can get your shit on the way out. And I better not see your ass back in here."

Louis groans, rolling his eyes. He considered talking back but kept his mouth closed.

Louis walks to the front office and gathered his stuff, which was his wallet, cell phone and keys. The secretary smiles at him as she pressed a button to open the main gate and he makes his way out, viewing someone he didn't expect to bail him out. "Liam. I...oh god." 

Liam have a full cast on his leg. His face is partially covered with scars and he's wearing a long sleeve sweater to cover the rest of the external damage. He's standing with clutches, slowly hopping to Louis for a hug. "Hey, come here."

It was a bit of a struggle to hug but they made it work with Louis doing most of the work. He couldn't take his eyes off the cast. Now, he really feels bad.

"Fuck, Liam. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have-'

"No, no." Liam interrupts. " _I'm_ sorry. Everything was my fault really. I did some terrible things to you and other people. This.." Liam gestures with his eyes, looking down at his outlook. "I deserve this. I mean, getting injured physically, a person can always heal from it because the human body is quite amazing. Yeah, it would take a while to heal and recover but getting injured emotionally...and mentally. I think...I think that's a little worse. Some people can't recover being heart broken or emotionally abused. So....this is fine with me. I needed it as a wake up call. And what I did to you, you didn't need that...at all."

For the first time, Louis believes Liam's words. He never felt so happy. 

"Thank you, Liam. That's all I wanted to hear and for you to to realise. But at least, let me apologise for wrecking your apartment and your car. I saw red and went a little crazy..." Louis chuckles at the word. "And I couldn't help myself. I'm sorry."

They both laughed at the events from the moment of Louis catching Niall on top of Liam. The tv was broken, very expensives vases and art pieces.....that damn Audi too. And some bones in Liam's body.

"I'll show you some fucking crazy!" Louis repeats in a childish voice and Liam laughs harder than he should have, feeling the strain in his body. 

"Fuck. You were crazy, no doubt." Liam shares. "Let's get out of here. I need to sit." They both leaves the county jail and goes into Liam's sedan car. 

There's a moment of quiet before Louis says something. "So, you're with Niall?" His eyes gazes at Liam's unshaven face due to the scars. It make him look sexier and manlier; as if he've been through a war.

"Yeah, I'm with him. He really care about me and I care about him. Don't get me wrong, I do care about you too but what we had....it felt kind of forced, don't you think? It just, it wasn't meant to be."

Louis nods at the statement. The relationship between the two of them didn't feel _natural_. At first, it was purely sexual then it went downhill after that. Crazy, forced emotions happened and Liam ends up in a fucking hospital then Louis ended up in jail.

"Think about this though. If we hadn't met, or if I didn't run into you that night, you would still be the same guy right now, being a douche and shit." Louis mentions, leaning closer to Liam.

Liam disagrees because now, after everything that happened, karma has become a belief of his. "Nope. I would still get what would come to me. If not you, someone else would be bound to break me." Louis smiles at that. He didn't realise he was nonchalantly staring at the cast and Liam feels insecure from that.

"Sorry for breakin' you." Louis says in a small voice. They look at each other, sitting in the back seats together while Liam's chaffeur drives through traffic.

"Well, it wasn't only you who broke me. Um, Zayn. You remember him?"

Louis nods, furrowing his eyebrows. 

"He cheated on me. Well, I wouldn't say exactly cheating but I figured out, in the end, he was kind of like me." Liam didn't feel good about confessing that but Louis deserves to know the truth nonetheless. Louis just sits there quietly, processing that his ex dated him, Niall and the goddamn business partner. He chuckles at a random thought.

"Karma is a bitch, right Liam? He's a handsome bastard though so I don't blame you for wanting to get with him."

Liam shrugs, making an irked face. "Eh, still....he broke my heart. Isn't that funny? He broke my heart and you broke my leg. And my tv. And my vases." Liam giggles, shaking his head.

Both of them teases each other for the rest of the ride.

"Oh my god, tell me more. I'm very, very happy right now. You're in deep karma, Payne." Louis is absolutely too excited, enjoying the sad state of Liam. But Liam just rolls his eyes, sharing banter with him.

"Shut up, you crazy person."

***

*3 months Later*

"Come on, Liam! Give me one more step. Just one more! You can do it." The physical therapist/fitness trainer attempts to encourage Liam, who is holding onto two white rails. "You can do this. Just one more...and you'll be closer to walking again in very little time. You got to push yourself."

Liam grits his teeth, struggling to move that leg. It hurts so bad and he wishes his dosage of vicodin were higher. That can't happen because Dr. Winters doesn't want him to become addicted to pain pills. 

"You can do this. One step, that's it and we're done."

Liam shook his head. "I can't, Dominic. It hurts. Shit..." Liam's arms starts to shake and his other leg is close to giving out. "I want to sit down."

Dominic isn't giving up on Liam just yet. "One step, Liam. Think of how proud Niall would be." That hit home and Liam jerks his leg to work, sliding it forward. Dominic smiles, feeling proud of Liam. "That's what I'm talking about. You did it." He pats Liam on the back then goes to get the wheelchair, pushing it behind Liam.

"Same time tomorrow?" Dominic asks. Liam nods, sitting on the wheelchair. 

"Yeah, sure. Thanks, Dom." Liam reaches in his jogging pants' pocket for his presciption pills, shaking it then opens the cap. "Get me a cup of water please?" He asks politely to his trainer. The pain is really too much. He don't care if it's too early to take the next dosage.

Dominic returns with a cup of cold water and Liam takes two of vicodin pills out of the orange bottle, popping them in his mouth. He swallows the water along with them and within five minutes, he's feeling instant relief.

God bless vicodin.

There's soft knocking on the entrance door of the gym and both men looked to see who showed up, expecting to see Niall but instead....it's Zayn.

"Hey." He greets with smile but his vibe is unsure. His eyes studies Liam in the wheelchair and guilt overtakes him. "I heard you was here so I thought I would stop by." He walks closer to Liam and Dominic leaves the room, giving the other two men some alone time to talk.

"I'm sorry about what happened." Zayn says, holding up a floral object. "Got you a flower. God, I'm sorry. That was lame." Zayn smacks himself in the forehead but he still gives the flower to Liam.

Liam observes it, then places it on his lap. It really surprised him that Zayn is visiting. After three months of no contact, he didn't expect to see or hear from him again. "So what are you sorry about?"

"Everything. The fact that you got hurt. You got hurt by some crazy dude, I heard. And um...um. I'm sorry that I, uh, hurt you. You didn't deserve that." It's so funny to Liam to see Zayn to stutter and stand so awkwardly, showing some behavior that lacks aberration; something he once had when interacting with Liam. Maybe it's the knowledge of Liam being hurt or a possible change of heart.

"I do deserve this. You weren't the only one hurting people." Liam feels that should be enough to explain his situation and for Zayn to blatantly understand since they both shared similar lifestyles. They both exchanged assuring looks as understandings.

"Then, I guess I'll be on my way. Get well and uh, I think it's a good idea for me to give back my percentage of the company. I think things would be better if we didn't work together anymore. I still want to be friends but....business doesn't merge us well. Until you get back in better shape, I'll keep my eyes on the company for you."

"Okay...that's fine. Zayn?" Liam's voice breaks, changing from deep and masculine to weak and broken. He couldn't control it. Zayn starts to grin, moving closer to him.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." 

They begin their official, platonic friendship with a hug and going to their separate ways, employment-wise. 

****

Liam's leg and hip is getting better. His face cleared back to the way it was and he no longer feels insecure about wearing tank shirts or going out shirtless. The best part of his recovery is that he get to have sex again, sharing that intimacy he missed with Niall.

They both lie in bed of the second apartment, cherishing a moment of post-orgasms and just the presences of each other.

It feels good, being faithful to one person who returns the same feelings. When being in a relationship, it's best to be on mutual terms. Liam have high hopes of Niall responding positively when he say..

"I love you, Niall." Liam means it this time, looking up Niall as he snuggles closer to him. "I really do." He adds to his confession, so it won't appear to come off as lying or bullshit. Niall's eyes widen, he does a half smile as his jaw drops.

"That's the first time you said that to me." He fully smiles, kissing on Liam's cheek.

"Yeah. Because that is how I feel about you. Do you feel the same way? If you don't, I understand. I don't want to rush you or force you into feeling a certain way just because I do." 

Niall just kisses Liam again, attaching his lips on his boyfriend's. Liam breaks the kiss; he didn't get the response he expected.

"Wait, Niall. Do you? Or not?"

"Yes, I do love you. I'm just happy, so happy that you feel the same way I feel. I love you, Liam." Niall continues the kiss with Liam, pulling him closer. "I love you very much. You're a different man now and we can make this work." Niall mumbles, positioning himself on top of Liam. "Just promise me that you won't change. Don't change back or lose yourself." Niall stares at Liam, meaning what he says. With the trust, love, caring and promises for each other, they can make this relationship work and last for as long as possible. 

A grin shows up wide on Liam's face with his eyes crinkling in. "I promise I won't change. You have my word." 

****

Due to Louis being in jail, he lost his job at a restaurant in part of Soho but thanks to making up and being friends with Liam, the generous man offered Louis a job to work at the jewelry company. 

After finishing a 9 hour shift, Louis goes outside the building, waiting for a cab to get home. He lost his car too. Well, not really _lost_ it. It got towed away after he got arrested and he doesn't have enough money at the moment to get his car back.

After waiting and shouting for a cab for ten minutes, he really believes that he won't get a cab home so he sat on a bench nearby, waiting for the next bus. He notices another man sitting down, crying his eyes out but quietly and he looks pitiful, like an abused puppy.

"Are you alright?" Louis asks. 

The man sniffles, rubbing the tears away from his face. He have such a gorgeous face too, Louis thought. This man should not be crying. "I'm fine. Leave me alone." He sniffs again, staring down at his feet. Louis shrugs and tries his best to ignore the crying man but he couldn't.

"Do ya wanna talk about it?"

"NO! Leave me alone...please." The man drags out the 'please', glancing at Louis. But Louis doesn't quit. 

"Look, I know I'm a stranger but you're a stranger too. A handsome one, crying in public. It's pathetic. And I'm a nice stranger. A stranger that you can vent to, if you want."

The man says nothing.

"How about this? I take three guesses on why you're crying. If I get it right, we have to talk about it. Just vent. Is that fair?" Louis smiles and the man looks at Louis, frowning but says nothing.

"Okay, um. Do it have anything to do with family?"

No response.

Louis sighs, rubbing his hands together and sitting closer to the stranger. "Uh, what about work?"

Still, no response.

"What about....what about a relationship, like romantic type?" 

Louis is definitely in the ballpark since the man starts crying uncontrollably. "Shit." Louis exclaims, putting his hand on the man's back, rubbing it as sympathy. "Is there any issues? Or a break up, maybe?"

The man took a deep breath before venting. "I don't know! I don't know what it is! I'm trying to be the best boyfriend I could be yet....he cheats on me. I mean, I feel like he's cheating on me. I don't know. I don't know if I'm crazy or not. Fuck!"

Louis could, no doubt, relates to this man. He went through the same shit with Liam. "If you're not sure, you should talk to him or if it's too painful, you have to let go. You're too beautiful to be crying right now. You don't deserve however this guy is treating you." 

The man looks up Louis, smiling a bit. "You think I'm beautiful?"

"Yeah, I do. This beautiful face..." Louis uses his left hand to wipe away tears on the man's face. "Should not be crying. It deserves to be keep a smile." The sweet compliments and advice are working and the man stops crying, and a smile occurs on his face. Louis can see a cute dimple on his face too.

"Thank you. You're really nice. Um, have we met? I think I've seen you in that building earlier." The man points to Liam's building.

Louis looks back to where the man pointed, recognizing it instantly. "Ah yeah, I work there." 

"Me too." The man shares.

The bus finally shows up, stopping in front of the bench. Both Louis and the pretty man gets up, preparing to get on the bus. "I'm Louis, by the way." Louis held out his hand. The man shook it, smirking.

"I'm Harry."

Both of them got on the bus and paid for their fare individually. Louis sits in the back while Harry sat near the front. Louis couldn't keep his eyes off the green eyed man with the pretty, brown curly hair. There's something about him...as if he's special in a way of being a good, humble human being with feelings. 

Meanwhile, Harry kept that smile on his face, thinking about Louis as the bus rides to where he destined to be.

And there's a thought that goes through Louis' mind of anything that could possibly happen between him and Harry if he had asked for his number....or something.

"Fuck it." Louis leaves his seat, walking over to Harry. "You wanna hang out sometime? Like coffee? I mean, we both work at the same place and we could meet up and have coffee....if you would like to." Louis is scared now. He may or may not get rejected.

But Harry smiles wider, if that's possible. He nods his head along with his acceptance. "Yes, I would love to. Sit with me?" He bites his lips, hoping that Louis would accept sitting next to him.

"I'd love to." Louis playfully mocks Harry's tone, sitting down in the large seat next to Harry. Even though they _just_ met and they have no knowledge about each other. Louis creeps his hand to Harry's open hand, holding it and Harry happily let him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an idea for a sequel but I'm not sure..
> 
> (EDIT) I started a sequel so this is officially a series called 'Following Liam Payne's Life'
> 
> The sequel is called An Addict's Life....if anyone is interested.


End file.
